Como se supone que pasó
by MegumyU
Summary: Ellos no se conocen, pero lo harán, se supone que terminan juntos, pero antes de eso pasarán por situaciones un poco complicadas, divertidas y pervertidas. FugaMiko, alternado con MinaKushi.
1. Primer avistamiento

**Título: **Como se supone que pasó

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo juego un poco con ellos

**Rating: **M

**Nota de la autora: **Este es mi primer fic, es un Fugamiko alternado con un Minakushi, espero que les guste y si les gusta subiré los sgtes capítulos, si no, la historia jamás tendrá fin :c, lean! :D

Capítulo 1

Primer avistamiento

Ella era una Uchiha, miembro de unos de los más poderosos y temidos clanes de Konoha, y también uno de los más fríos y arrogantes, pero al parecer la genética se había saltado esas características en ella, Mikoto Uchiha era dulce, sensible, educada, risueña y amable, además se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de los demás incluso mucho más que por el de ella misma, todo esto era algo con lo que los típicos Uchiha's no contaban y jamás lo harían, ella era la excepción a la regla, estaba enterada de eso y lo sabía, se sentía orgullosa de no ser como los demás de su clan, no es como que los odiara, pero no compartía su forma de pensar ni menos de actuar.

Hasta los 12 años, su vida todo había sido normal, estaba a punto de convertirse en Genin y a punto de terminar la academia ninja con honores, típico de un Uchiha, porque quizás no tenía su carácter habitual de un Uchiha, pero era competitiva y un tanto orgullosa, por lo que eso de destacar en lo que emprendiera era algo que definitivamente estaba en sus genes. Un día de tantos cuando había quedado con su mejor amiga Kushina Uzumaki, una niña de pelo rojo, un tanto loca y gritona, con una personalidad extrovertida y un poco violenta a veces, Mikoto no tenía idea de cómo ellas podían ser amigas, luego llegaba a la conclusión de que los opuestos se atraían.

El día era perfecto para ir a pasear, era primavera, los árboles estaban cargados de flores y en el aire se notaba algo diferente, algo que hacía a los habitantes más felices, ese día fue cuando lo vio por primera vez.

A Kushina se le había ocurrido la fantástica idea de entrenar en uno de los campos de entrenamientos, en el número siete para ser más exactos, por lo que empezó a convencer a la pelinegra

-Vamos Mikoto- decía la pelirroja con un puchero en su cara- será divertido, apuesto a que esta vez te venceré y seré mejor tú , así podré alardear de que soy mejor que un Uchiha.

-No lo sé Kushina, el día está tan hermoso como para entrenar, que te parece si mejor vamos por un poco de ramen eh?- le contestaba la pelinegra en un intento por hacer que se olvidara del entrenamiento, no es que no quisiera, es que sentía que podían aprovechar de mejor manera el tan lindo día.

Mikoto sabía que si ponía la palabra "ramen" en cualquier oración Kushina caería rendida y sin objetar nada más, no había nada que la pelirroja no amara más que un buen plato de ramen.

-Mmm- Kushina posaba una mano sobre su mentón en un gesto pensativo- La verdad no tengo tanta hambre, pero apuesto que te acobardaste al pensar que te enfrentarás mí, no es así?, a la gran Kushina Uzumaki- la pelirroja intentaba provocar a Mikoto, sabía que su orgullo Uchiha no la dejaría pasar de esto.

Mikoto la miro con confusión, como era posible que Kushina Uzumaki no quisiera ramen, acaso el mundo estaba al revés?, que rayos pasaba se preguntaba a sí misma, luego recapituló y se sintió ofendida, una Uchiha jamás perdería ante una Uzumaki y sin decir nada más , acepto ir a entrenar con su amiga.

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento Mikoto se dio cuenta de que no estaban solas y no habían sido las únicas con la idea de entrenar, a lo lejos se divisaba una cabeza rubia y la otra un tanto café castaño, o era negro?, bueno que más daba no los conocía y tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo, ella solo quería ganarle a la pelirroja y hacer que se arrepintiera por sus palabras.

-Oh, mira Mikoto si son Minato y ese idiota de Fugaku, ven!, vamos a saludar- prácticamente gritaba la pelirroja mientras se alejaba corriendo y saltando a saludar a los dos chicos de a lo lejos.

Minato… Minato… pensaba la pelinegra, donde había escuchado ese nombre antes, tenía la idea de que conocía a ese chico, cuando de repente recordó.

**Flash Back.**

-Mikoto! Mikoto!- gritaba una niña de pelo rojo lo más alto que podía.

-Qué sucede Kushina- respondía la pelinegra con una gotita en la cabeza, es que acaso su amiga no podía ser sutil?

-Debo contarte algo, creo que… ehm… bueno verás…yo…creo que…- tartamudeaba Kushina.

-Vamos Kushina, dilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- respondía la pelinegra con una de sus mejores sonrisas para tranquilizar a la Uzumaki.

-Esto…creo que me gusta un chico, es perfecto!, en serio lo es… ven, te invito a comer ramen y te cuento todo.

Mikoto no sabía que expresión poner por lo que solo se quedó en blanco ante tal declaración, por lo que según sabía Kushina detestaba a los chicos, los odiaba ya que pensaba que eran unos idiotas que creían que una mujer no se podía defender, siempre hablaba mal de ellos, pero ahora decía que le gusta uno y lo había descrito como "perfecto", debía ser un chico realmente bueno como para que Kushina le haya puesto el ojo y al mismo tiempo sentía pena por aquel chico, tener una fan como la Uzumaki no le iba a ser nada de fácil.

**Fin flack back.**

Mikoto recordaba todo con una expresión de incomodidad en su cara, Kushina le había hablado toda la tarde de Minato Namikaze, el genio rubio de ojos azules por el que se había prendado, encontraba divertido el hecho de que su amiga se estuviera enamorando, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba que tenía de especial ese chico para que la Uzumaki se fijara en él, pero bueno, de todas formas ahora lo sabría.

Kushina saltaba y daba vueltas antes de llegar donde los jóvenes se encontraban, pasó de largo donde se encontraba Fugaku ya que lo consideraba un imbécil, machista, frío y sin sentimientos, pero con una sonrisa al más estilo Uzumaki saludo a Minato.

-Hooooooooola Minato, como estás hoy?, gracias por invitarme a entrenar- decía la pelirroja

-De nada Kushina, sería un honor pelear contigo, me pregunto cómo podría vencerte, he escuchado que eres muy fuerte- respondía el rubio un poco nervioso, ya que la pelirroja le robaba suspiros desde hace mucho tiempo ya, pero solo hasta hace poco había tenido el valor de hablarle, claro después del incidente de su rapto gracias a los de la aldea del rayo.

"Gracias por invitarme a entrenar", esa frase retumbaba en su mente, ahora todo tenía sentido era por eso que la Uzumaki había rechazado el ramen, por venir a ver a ese genio rubio que respondía al nombre de Minato. Se sentía confundida, acaso estaba perdiendo a su amiga?, como era posible que prefiriera a ese rubio en vez de ramen y en vez de a ella!, maldita Kushina se las iba a pagar. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y en formas de torturar a la pelirroja cuando una voz fría y dura la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Eres una Uchiha cierto?, tus rasgos te delatan, acaso eres tan maleducada como tu amiga que ni saludar pretendes?- un pelicastaño con rasgos duros le hablaba mirando de forma penetrante y con desdén.

Lo primero que pasó por la mente de Mikoto al ver a este chico fue; "quien rayos se cree que es y por qué me habla así?", luego de eso lo examinó un poco más, su tez era morena pero no tanto, su cabello castaño, tenía un cuerpo esbelto con músculos no tan pronunciados, pero se veía bien, pero cuando llego a sus ojos se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba, esos ojos, negros como la noche, fríos, duros ,gélidos, eran nada menos que los ojos Uchiha, este chico era Fugaku Uchiha hijo de la cabeza del clan y futuro heredero.

-Disculpa mi falta de respeto, soy Mikoto Uchiha- decía la pelinegra con una de las mejores sonrisas falsas que pudo crear.

Este chico…pensaba ella, claro que lo conocía nunca se habían visto eso estaba claro, hasta ahora, sus padres le habían hablado de ella alguna vez cuando estaban vivos, creía recordar que le habían dicho que algún día Fugaku sería el líder del clan y que necesitaría una esposa, sugiriéndole que ella sería perfecta para el papel, pero ella en ese momento se había limitado a sonreír, jamás se casaría con un Uchiha eso era algo que se había prometido a si misma.

Mientras tanto Kushina y Minato platicaban de cosas triviales o más bien Kushina lo hacía, ya que Minato aportaba de vez en cuando con algún comentario relacionado con la conversación y cada vez que lo hacía se sonrojaba un poco, cosa que a vista de Mikoto no pasaba desapercibido, estaba claro que se gustaban después de todo la noticia de que Minato Namikaze había rescatado a la Uzumaki de los de la aldea del rayo había corrido rápidamente por la aldea y ahora entendía sus motivos, el chico estaba loco por la pelirroja, cosa que a Mikoto la hizo sonreír, quizás Kushina tendría un amor correspondido y eso la hacía sentir bien por su amiga.

-Hn- respondía el pelicastaño al ver la expresión de la pelinegra mirando a ese par, sinceramente no entendía a Minato, como es que se podía fijar en una niña tan escandalosa como la Uzumaki, acaso estaba loco? , al parecer si, la niña era una inmadura y loca, además de tener un carácter horrible.

-Disculpa, dijiste algo?- preguntaba con fingida inocencia la pelinegra, claro que lo había escuchado, ese era el típico monosílabo de los Uchicha's lo conocía muy bien ya que su padre lo usaba frecuentemente.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando, pero dime a que vinieron tú y la Uzumaki, acaso quieren pelear?- respondía el Uchiha con esa sonrisa torcida cargada de arrogancia típica de ellos, gesto que Mikoto reconoció de inmediato.

-Claro, por qué no?- decía con una sonrisa más que falsa, este chico no le caía para nada bien, así que, qué mejor que ponerlo en su lugar con una pelea.

Y así fue que tomaron posiciones, mientras la Uzumaki y Minato seguían embobados uno con el otro Fugaku y Mikoto se ponían en sus respectivos lugares para empezar a pelear.

Fugaku sonreía con esa sonrisa soy-un-Uchiha-y-soy-mejor-que-tu, pensaba que esto sería muy fácil, además de pelear con una mujer, pelearía con una amiga de la Uzumaki lo que le decía que esta chica no era para nada buena y que acabaría en menos de un minuto, que importaba si era de su mismo clan, no le tenía nada de fe a la chica y sabía que no le haría honor al apellido.

Lo que el pelicastaño no sabía era que Mikoto era buena, era increíblemente buena, quizás su taijutsu tenía desventajas, pero era muy inteligente y astuta, capaz de trabajar bajo presión, los amenazantes ojos del Uchiha no provocaban el efecto deseado, es decir, había vivido con esos ojos desde que tenía memoria ya era prácticamente inmune, ni siquiera la ponían nerviosa.

-Vamos- dijo Fugaku con un tono extremadamente calmado mientras corría hacia la pelinegra con la intención de atacarla, se había dicho a sí mismo que sería suave con ella, después de todo él era un caballero, su madre le había enseñado que debía entender a los débiles y bajarse hasta su nivel, sobre todo con las chicas.

-Sí, vamos- respondió Mikoto, ya había desarrollado todo un plan en su mente para acabar con el engreído y molestosos pelicastaño, sabía que se contendría con ella ya que pensaría que era débil, pues, le mostraría lo nada de débil que ella era.

De un dos por tres Mikoto esquivaba la patada que Fugaku empleaba para hacerla caer, a lo que saltó e hizo un par de sellos de manos, fuego salió de su boca, era una técnica básica de los Uchiha's, pero quería sorprender al engreído ese y chamuscarlo un poco si se podía.

Maldición… pensó Fugaku, como es que esta chica de apariencia tan débil, tan frágil como si se fuera a romper podría usar el Katon, la había subestimado estaba claro, pero acabaría con esto, ya se había estirado mucho la pelea.

Mientras saltaba hacía atrás para esquivar la gran bola de fuego, realizaba sellos de mano, también escupió una gran bocanada de fuego, pero a esto le agrego una par de shuriken's que se camuflaron perfectamente en este, sabía que la chica no se lo esperaría jamás. También sabía que ahora estaba exagerando, pero no tenía otro remedio la chica lo había tratado de carbonizarlo vivo cuando se supone que sería solo un entrenamiento, su orgullo Uchiha estaba en juego.

La pelinegra acaba de tocar el suelo cuando vio lo que se acercaba, uso el Suiton para acabar rápidamente con el fuego, pero no se percató de las shuriken's hasta que era demasiado tarde, la única alternativa que le quedaba era un jutsu de remplazo pero era muy tarde para eso, los shuriken's estaban muy cerca y aún no había hecho los sellos de manos, se maldecía a si misma por no haberlo esperado, comenzó a mover las manos cuando sintió que su cuerpo era apretado y sacado de ahí en un segundo, tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni comprender que había pasado.

Fugaku sabía que con eso había sobrepasado los límites y todo lo siguiente pasó ante sus ojos en cámara lenta, la bola de fuego consumida por el agua, los shuriken's yendo hacía la pelinegra, y esta con una cara de miedo, impotencia y susto o por lo menos eso había alcanzado a reconocer en esos ojos negros propios de su clan.

De un momento a otro ya no tenía control de su cuerpo, lo siguiente que supo es que tenía que sacar a la pelinegra de la trayectoria de los shuriken's que el mismo había lanzado, como había podido ser tan idiota, se decía a sí mismo, la chica ni siquiera era Genin aún y ya había usado técnicas muy avanzadas con ella, pero todo era culpa de ella si no lo hubiese provocado esto no estaría pasando pensaba, mientras corría a toda velocidad para tratar de sacarla de ahí.

**Continuará... **


	2. Desgarro

**Título**: Como se supone que pasó

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad del gran Kishimoto-sama, yo solo fantaseo con ellos.

**Nota de la autora** : Este es el segundo cap de mi fic, se que ahora las cosas se ven dulces e inocentes, pero es el precedente de todo lo que se les viene a nuestros cuatro principales, podrán salir aireados de todo? descubrelo... si quieres :c

Capítulo 2

Desgarro

Minato se sentía en el cielo, por fin Kushina le estaba hablando más de dos palabras, ellos realmente estaban conversando y de manera muy fluida, sin embargo de un momento a otro se sintió cegado y con mucho calor, por un momento, y sabía que no era por algo que Kushina había hecho, volteó para ver lo ocurrido, y se encontró a su amigo en una especie de pelea con la pelinegra que por lo que sabía gracias a la Uzumaki respondía al nombre de Mikoto.

Kushina mientras tanto parloteaba sin parar, le contaba a Minato una de sus tantas experiencias con su amiga y como habían salido de los problemas que siempre se les presentaban, a veces mientras hablaba se sentía un poco mal ya que el rubio solo se limitaba a mirarla y a asentir a todo lo que ella decía, -quizás debería dejarlo hablar un poco también- se recriminaba a sí misma, pero estaba tan entusiasmada contándole los hechos que ni cuenta se daba que el pobre rubio quería contribuir a la conversación, pero conociendo el carácter de Kushina sabía que era mejor que terminara su relato y luego opinar y no interrumpirla mientras se veía tan emocionada contando todo.

De repente se sintió molesta ya que su rubio acompañante no le estaba prestando la atención adecuada, maldita sea como era eso posible, él era quien la había invitado y ahora la ignoraba?, acaso estaba loco, se iba a llevar una golpiza si no dejaba de mirar hacia otro lado.

Cuando volteó para ver que era más importante que ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, maldición como era tan despistada para perderse algo así, Mikoto y el idiota de Fugaku estaban peleando, cuando había pasado esto?, en que momento había empezado?, acaso había estado tan distraída con el rubio que no puedo darse cuenta, se abofeteaba mentalmente por eso, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, como había sido tan tonta.

Fugaku corrió lo más rápido que pudo y tomó con ambos brazos a la pelinegra por la cintura tratando de alejarla de ahí, dio un ágil salto hacia atrás como pudo, pero se desestabilizo al caer y ambos fueron al suelo, en una posición bastante comprometedora, el Uchiha para evitar que ella recibiera el golpe se había posicionado de tal forma que ella cayera sobre él, actuando así como almohada, por lo que la pelinegra cayó sobre él, pero no en la posición que este esperaba.

La pelinegra estaba encima del Uchiha, le dolía un poco la cadera pero además de eso no sentía nada más, luego comenzó a examinar mejor la situación y abrió los ojos encontrándose a un Fugaku muy cerca de ella, sobre todos sus rostros, además sintió una mano en uno de sus glúteos por lo que reaccionó inmediatamente con el rubor hasta en las oídos, se levantó lo más rápido posible, pero ante esto no consiguió más que caer hacía atrás y quedar de espaldas en el suelo.

-Maldita sea niña, por qué eres tan tonta- se quejaba el pelicastaño por el dolor que le había provocado la Uchiha al levantarse, sumándole el dolor de haber caído y actuado como amortiguador, ahora también sentía una punzada en la ingle muy fuerte.

-Por qué me salvaste, acaso no ves que yo lo tenía todo bajo control en ningún momento pedí tu ayuda- se quejaba la pelinegra aún con la respiración entrecortada.

Acaso está chica estaba loca? Se preguntaba mentalmente Fugaku, obviamente no tenía nada bajo control, estaba más que claro que si él no intervenía iba a salir lastimada. Pero había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo desde el momento en que se movió para ayudarla, por qué lo había hecho?, rayos. Él era Fugaku Uchiha no es como que fuera el más amable o incluso un héroe, él sabía eso pero entonces por qué la había ayudado?, sabía perfectamente que de haber sido la Uzumaki no se hubiese movido ni un centímetro para ayudarla, es más le daría gran alegría verla en ese lugar, realmente odiaba a la chica, pero ella tenía la culpa por ser tan odiosa. Quizás al tener su mismo apellido, si, eso debía ser, se supone que entre los miembros del clan debían protegerse, por eso lo había hecho, o por lo menos de eso se trataba de convencer.

-Mikotoooooo, Fukagu idiotaaaaaaaaa, están bien?- gritaba la Uzumaki mientras se acercaba lo más rápido posible, con un rubio detrás de ella siguiéndola.

Fugaku ponía cara de pocos amigos al oír el insulto, tonta niña loca, por otro lado Mikoto se incorporaba lentamente pero mientras lo hacía el dolor de su cadera no la dejaba mantenerse en pie, por lo que Minato haciéndole honor a su apodo; "el rayo amarillo de Konoha" la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

Kushina miraba a su amiga preocupada, al parecer realmente le dolía algo, ella no era de esas que se mostraban sensibles al mínimo golpe, de hecho pocas veces había visto a la pelinegra quejarse realmente por lo que entendía que debía ser algo muy serio.

El pelicastaño comenzó a incorporarse el solo estaba adolorido, nada grave, pero la Uchiha era otro caso, la chica realmente lo estaba pasando mal, tenía una mano en la cadera presionándola como si quisiera evitar que le doliese más o aplacar de esta manera el dolor, tenía que hacer algo, es decir por su clan cierto?, tenía que ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo, además el hecho de que la pelirroja chillara preguntándole a la Uchiha por su dolor no lo ayudaba a pensar, como quería callar a esa chica, pero no podía hacerle nada ya que el rubio que la acompañaba lo miraría de muy mala manera y no quería eso, Minato era un buen amigo y no se daría el lujo de perderlo solo por una chiquilla loca.

-Idiota, tu provocaste todo esto, ahora Mikoto no podrá caminar y quizás que sea lo que tiene en su cadera, eres un maldito insensible, debería darte una golpiza sabes?- le recriminaba la Uzumaki a todo pulmón mientras apretaba sus puños amenazando a Fugaku, por otro lado un Minato muy atareado trataba de sostener a la pelinegra y al mismo tiempo calmar a la Uzumaki.

El pelicastaño ahora estaba perplejo, realmente quería hacer callar a esa niña estúpida que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, que más daba si Minato se enfadaba con él, al final sabía que se le pasaría, por lo que se acercó a la Uzumaki con la intención de ponerla en su lugar pero se detuvo cuando escucho un quejido emitido de manera muy baja por la pelinegra junto a él.

-Creo que debería ir al hospital a que me revisen- decía la pelinegra mientras emitía otro leve quejido muy perceptible para todos.

-Yo te llevaré- decía el Uchiha, ganándose unos ojos de sorpresa enormes por parte de todos, pero sobre todo de la Uzumaki.

-Acaso eres imbécil, yo la llevaré, no te acerques a ella, ya hiciste demasiado- protestaba la pelirroja, se estaba jurando a sí misma que si el idiota de Fugaku no se callaba, lo mataría a golpes.

-Kushina- comenzaba con un poco de miedo el rubio- creo que lo mejor será que Fugaku nos ayude, por favor, así podremos llevar a Mikoto más rápido al hospital- rezaba porque la pelirroja no lo matara a golpes y razonara un poco, realmente le daba miedo esta chica.

-Umm…si supongo- se rendía la Uzumaki, el rubio tenía algo de razón, ya podría ella luego matar al idiota engreído ese.

Fugaku se posicionó entre el rubio y le pelinegra y como puedo la levantó y la acomodó en su espalda, no pesaba nada y su cuerpo se ajustaba al de él, esto último lo abrumaba un poco. A paso decidido se dirigieron al hospital de Konoha que quedaba más o menos en el centro de la aldea.

Mikoto estaba entre confundida, asustaba y adolorida, primero que todo no sabía en qué momento se había golpeado tan fuerte la cadera para sentir tanto dolor, segundo, acaso estaba soñando?, el Uchiha se había ofrecido a ayudarla, maldición, algo había de malo en todo esto, los Uchiha's no eran así, ellos no ofrecían su ayuda así como así, decidió que en cuanto la dejara en el hospital no volvería a tratar con él, no le daba un buen presentimiento, tercero , no sabía que tan grave era lo de su cadera, y si ya no podría ser una ninja? Y si se queda invalida? Y si el dolor nunca paraba? Se estaba volviendo paranoica a causa de todo lo que había pasado hoy, se juró que jamás iría a entrenar otra vez con Kushina, por lo menos no cuando estuvieran el altanero ese y su amigo rubio.

Kushina entrelazaba y deslazaba su manos, realmente estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa su amiga estaba ahí dentro hace más de media hora y ella se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera con olor a antiséptico que hacía que se le arrugara la nariz, no ayudaba de mucho que el rubio a su lado no dijera nada, su silencio la incomodaba y la estaba volviendo loca, mataría al chico si no entablaban tema de conversación.

-Hey, entonces…te gusta el ramen?- preguntaba la pelirroja simulando una sonrisa bastante mal, quería hablar con alguien y él era el único cerca.

-Sí, la verdad, pensaba que quizás otro día…- quería invitarla a comer ramen , esta vez sin Fugaku ni la pelinegra, pero no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que una muy feliz Mikoto salía caminando sola desde la habitación donde había pasado más de cuarenta y cinco minutos ya.

Mikoto se encontraba recostada en una de las camillas de la gran habitación, aún no entendía por qué Fugaku tenía que estar presente igual, no es como que si ella tuviera miedo o algo así, tonto niño raro. La enfermera, luego de revisarla llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía nada más que un desgarro en la articulación de la cadera;" tensor de la fascia lata", ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea pero bueno si la enfermera lo decía ,así debía ser. Luego de aplicar ninjutsu medico en el área para aminorar el dolor, la enfermera dedico gran parte del tiempo que la pelinegra pasó ahí explicándole lo que debía hacer para que no volviera a sufrir otro desgarro y para evitar que este se volviera otra cosa más grande.

El pelicastaño solo observaba y escuchaba todas las indicaciones que la enfermera pronunciaba, al mismo tiempo miraba a la Uchiha y sentía que la chica realmente estaba loca, atreverse a pelar con él, gracias a eso se encontraban en el hospital, pero ella había sido la primera chica, además de la Uzumaki en no demostrar fascinación instantánea al conocerlo, admiración o cualquier otra cosa estúpida que le pasaba a sus molestas admiradoras, incluso siendo del mismo clan, Fugaku pensó que la chica tenía agallas, esto hizo que sonriera un poco, una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Cuando salieron por fin de la habitación lo primero que hizo la pelinegra fue comprobar que ya no había dolor y que podía caminar por sí misma.

-Kushina, adivina quién no tiene nada de nada en su cadera y no quedará invalida!- gritaba emocionada la pelinegra al ver que podía caminar, saltar y girar sin problemas.

Kushina chillaba de emoción, su amiga estaba bien y ahora podrían ir a comer todo el ramen que quisieran, realmente debía estar hambrienta si pensaba en ramen en un momento como este, pero bueno lo importante es que Mikoto podía caminar y si podía caminar podía comer y fin del asunto.

-Genial ttebane!- gritaba Kushina, mientras un rubio sonreía al ver la alegría de su pelirroja.

-Vámonos a casa- sentenciaba un pelicastaño dirigiéndose al rubio- Ya esto harto de estas dos mocosas- terminaba de decir con una cara de fastidiado y agotado.

-Está bien Fugaku- decía el rubio con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, comprendía que su amigo no acostumbraba a hacer mucha vida social, menos con chicas y menos aún con la Uzumaki.

-Bueno chicas, fue un gusto "entrenar" hoy con ustedes- Minato comenzaba a despedirse un poco triste, le gustaba pasar tiempo con esa chiquilla chillona- espero que te recuperes Mikoto, y Kushina, otro día nos vemos, te parece?- preguntaba esperanzado y aterrado, rezaba para que no le dijera que no.

-Claro, otro día iremos a comer ramen!- decía emocionada y un poco sonrojada, pero vamos, ella era Kushina Uzumaki, y si, el chico le gustaba pero no por eso se comportaría como todas las otras estúpidas fans de Minato que cada vez que le hablaban titubeaban, tartamudeaban o hasta se desmallaban, ella no se vería así de patética por ningún chico, eso sí que no.

-Ok, otro día acordamos, y espero que…- el rubio no pudo terminar la oración ya que un enfadado Fugaku tiraba de él para hacerlo salir del hospital y poder marcharse.

Mientras tanto Kushina miraba a su amiga con cara de felicidad que de un momento a otro pasó a perversión

-He…he… que pasó ahí dentro eh?, el muy idiota de Fugaku te beso?, te tocó o algo parecido?,.. Sabes? Creo que le gustas, pero no te preocupes yo lo golpearé tan fuerte que haré que se olvide de ti- decía decididamente la pelirroja con una cara de enojo mostrando sus puños al aire.

Mikoto solo suspiraba, era obvio que la cabeza de su amiga imaginaría tal cosa, pero lo dejó pasar ahora solo quería ir a su casa, dormir y olvidarse de todo por el día, sobre todo olvidarse de ese chico y de todo lo relacionado con él, pero se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que la jalaban del brazo.

-Vamos a comer ra-men- decía la Uzumaki con estrellitas en los ojos, realmente estaba hambrienta- RA-MEN… RAAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEEEEN- gritaba mientras pasaba por los pasillos haciendo que las enfermeras la miraran enojadas, mientras que una muy alegre Mikoto se dejaba arrastrar por su amiga, al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad, por ahora.

**Continuará...**


	3. Si la miras, morirás!

**Título**: Como se supone que pasó

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra del dios Kishi.

**Nota de la autora**: Me demoré un poco ya que estoy empezando la época de test, certamenes, trabajos y demás en la universidad, pero aquí está el tercer cap, pronto subiré el cuarto, espero lo disfruten, cualquier review se acepta, duda, comentario, sugerencia y reclamo :D , ahí les va !

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Rivalidad, si la miras, morirás!

Desde el incidente con su cadera había pasado más o menos un mes, todavía era muy temprano para cenar, pero se había pasado el día entrenando sola en uno de los tantos sitios para entrenar del distrito Uchiha que ahora estaba muy hambrienta, luego de darse una ducha, ponerse ropa más cómoda decidió ir a comprar algo para comenzar a hacer la cena, así que se dirigió a la parte comercial de Konoha.

Ya en casa nuevamente y repleta de ingredientes se metió de lleno en la cocina y en su cena, mientras cortaba, picaba y preparaba todo dejó su mente divagar, desde aquel día no había vuelto a hablar con Fugaku Uchiha, cada vez que lo veía el apartaba su mirada y las pocas veces que prácticamente por fuerza debían saludarse, el solo inclinaba un poco su cabeza, ella estaba más que contenta con eso, poco le importaba si el futuro heredero del clan le hablaba o no, que más daba, mientras no fuera el líder no le debía respetos, aún podía gozar de unos años más sin Fugaku.

Pero con el rubio era otra historia, lo veía prácticamente todos los días, a su amiga Kushina se le ocurría la fantástica idea de comer el almuerzo juntos los tres, así que el chico venía desde su lugar de clases hasta el de ellas y compartían algunas horas, eso la fastidiaba, no es que no le agradara el muchacho, era respetuoso con su amiga y amable con ella, pero aun así se sentía desplazada, maldecía el día en que la Uzumaki se había fijado en él, no quería perderla, menos por un rubio tonto.

Pero también se sentía feliz por su amiga, se notaba a kilómetros que lo pasaba bien con el atolondrado rubio y se veían bien, no sabía como pero él tenía el poder de calmar las revoluciones de la pelirroja, de hacerla más sensata y al mismo tiempo la Uzumaki podía hacer que el rubio fuera menos precavido, más rebelde y osado, sentía un poco de envidia, se preguntaba si algún día ella podría encontrar algo así.

Por otro lado mañana era día de academia, ya quedaba solo una semana para el examen que la convertiría en Genin, estaba muy ansiosa, se preguntaba quiénes serían sus compañeros de equipo y quien sería su Sensei, rezaba porque no fuera alguien sádico y cruel, alguien como Tsunade-sama estaría bien, o incluso como el pervertido de Jiraiya- sama, por lo que sabía el otro sannin, Orochimaru- sama no le interesaba ser mentor y se dedicaba a otro campo pero no recordaba cual, pero gracias al cielo lo hacía, no se imaginaba tener un mentor como él, se dijo a si misma que si algún día tenía hijos los mantendría alejados de personas como él.

En el mismo distrito un muy cansado pelinegro estaba llegando a su límite, el examen Genin se acercaba y debía ser el mejor sin duda, debía aprobar con la mejor calificación, por lo menos eso esperaba él y por lo menos eso era lo que se esperaba del heredero del clan Uchiha.

Por momentos mientras lanzaba bocanadas de fuego desde su boca, creaba un clon y se movía con agilidad lanzando shuriken's recordaba a la pelinegra y a su odiosa amiga, las había visto pocas veces en el último mes, quería preguntarle por su dolor, de alguna forma quería saber si es que aún le molestaba su cadera, pero cada vez que la veía esa odiosa pelirroja la acompañaba y le dirigía miradas de odio que irritaban al Uchiha haciendo que solo quisiera alejarse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

Las primeras semanas desde el incidente en el campo de entrenamiento se había dedicado a averiguar más sobre la pelinegra, eran del mismo clan así que algo de información debía haber, ahora sabía que sus padres habían muerto en una misión de clases S, cuando ella tenía apenas 10 años, es decir hace dos años atrás, vivía en el sector oeste del distrito, todo lo contrario a él, la mansión Uchiha, que pasaba de líder a líder en cada generación se encontraba en el sector este, por esto es que nunca la había visto, pero bueno, no conocía ni a la mitad de los miembros del clan, menos iba a conocer a una chiquilla sin padres. Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ella y volver a entrenar.

-Aquí está tu quinto plato Kushina-Decía Teuchi, dueño de Ichiraku's Ramen, la pelirroja era su mejor cliente, pero desde hace semanas que ya no venía sola o con la pelinegra, ahora la acompañaba un rubio de su misma edad, al parecer eran compañeros en la academia suponía el, sentía pena por el muchacho, había invitado a comer ramen a Kushina sin saber que ella se comía al menos siete platos, si seguía así llevaría al rubio a la quiebra.

Minato observaba a la Uzumaki con una gotita en su cabeza, como es que esta chica tan mínima podía comer tanto ramen, acaso no le podía hacer mal al estómago?, luego de esto la invitaría a entrenar con el propósito de mejorar para el examen Genin, faltaba poco para eso y quería que ambos lo aprobaran así su posibilidad de quedar en el mismo equipo con ella no parecería tan absurda.

-Kushina…quizás después de comer, te gustaría ir a entrenar un rato, ya sabes para el examen- comenzaba un nervioso rubio.

-Claro…mmm…por qué no?...mmm…te venceré…-decía la pelirroja mientras se llenaba de ramen.

Ya en el campo de entrenamiento número nueve, ambos practicaban sus las técnicas básicas para el examen Genin, el uso de clones, la transformación, sustitución entre otras cosas, luego de que Minato se asegurara de Kushina era lo suficientemente capaz de desarrollar todas esas técnicas la fue a dejar a su casa con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba claro que ambos se convertirían en Genin's.

Al día siguiente ya en la academia Mikoto fue una de las primeras en llegar, divisó una cabellera roja y fue hasta donde ella, se sentó y empezó a saludar a su amiga pelirroja, luego de eso llegó un chico, reconoció de inmediato de que clan era, uno de los rivales de antaño del clan Uchiha; los Hyuga.

Pero cuál de los dos era? Se preguntaba, Hiashi o Hizashi?, rayos los mellizos eran tan iguales que no podía distinguirlos en cuanto a forma física, pero había escuchado que Hizashi era lo opuesto en personalidad a su hermano, quizás era más amable. Los Hyuga's eran tan engreídos o incluso más que los Uchiha's, además de ser cerrados y herméticos, pocas veces le dirigían la palabra a otro que no fuera de su clan, quizás este chico fuera la excepción a la regla así como lo era ella en su clan.

-Buenos días señoritas, es un gran día para desperdiciarlo en la academia, no creen?- decía Hizashi con una voz un tanto seductora y con la mirada fija en Mikoto.

-Claro que si tebbane - respondía una muy animada Kushina, sin apenas notar el interés del recién llegado por su amiga pelinegra.

-Disculpa, no te ofendas, pero eres Hiashi o Hizashi Hyuga? – preguntaba un poco apenada la pelinegra, pero tenía que saberlo si es que quería entablar una conversación con él. Kushina por su parte soltaba una enorme risotada, su amiga era muy lenta en este tipo de cosas.

-Discúlpame a mí, yo soy quien no se ha presentado, mi nombre es Hizashi Hyuga, tú debes ser Mikoto, no es así?, he oído que eres muy fuerte, y creo que lo eres.- respondía un seductor ojiblanco que la miraba con curiosidad, maldición, la chica era muy linda y como poco le importaban las reglas de su clan sobre casarse y engendrar descendencia con personas de su mismo apellido, pensaba que quizás casarse con una Uchiha los haría tener hijos invencibles y sin discriminar por esa estúpida tradición del Souke y el Bouke, las ramas principal y secundarias del clan Hyuga.

Mikoto estaba un tanto sonrojada ni un chico la había mirado así antes, o por lo menos los que lo habían intentado se habían ganado una paliza por parte de la pelirroja, su amiga sí que era posesiva, pero este no era el caso a la Uzumaki le agradaba el Hyuga, pensaba que era distinto a los de su clan y eso le gustaba mucho, por lo que habían dos opciones, la pelirroja pasaba por alto esas miradas que el ojiblanco le dedicaba a la Uchiha o no las había notado. Giró para ver a su amiga que dibujaba un pez con la cara de Minato en él , ya que tenía cabello y era sospechosamente rubio, una gotita se comenzaba a formar en la cabeza de Mikoto, rayos, esta chica sí que era despistada.

-Entonces Mikoto, tienes algo que hacer luego de las lecciones de hoy?, pensé que quizás podríamos ir a comer unos dangos tú, yo, y Kushina- El ojiblanco hacía énfasis en las palabras "tu" y "yo", pero justo en ese momento entró un rubio que caminaba de manera rápida o mejor dicho trotaba para saludar a la Uzumaki y un pelicastaño que caminaba a paso normal con un aire de desdén y una mirada de fastidiado completamente.

-Kushina!- gritaba un muy animado rubio interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos jóvenes, para luego sentarse y ver en que estaba ocupada la pelirroja- que haces?... dibujas?, puedo verlo?- decía el Namikaze con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No, no puedes, no puedes, nunca podrás!- gritaba la pelirroja moviendo sus brazos de arriba abajo en un intento por hacer que el rubio no viera su versión de él convertido en pez.

Mientras el rubio intentaba convencer a la Uzumaki de que no se reiría de sus dibujos, el ojiblanco esperaba la respuesta de la Uchiha con bastante atención.

-Claro Hizashi-san, unos dangos me caerían bastante bien, decía la pelinegra con una de las mejores sonrisas que pudo poner, dejando a un ojiblanco deslumbrado y bastante sonrojado.

Mikoto lo había hecho a propósito, el "san" de respeto que había agregado a sus palabras lo hacía para fastidiar al recién llegado; Fugaku, no sabía por qué, pero quería molestarlo dándole a entender que respetaba más a una persona del clan "enemigo" que al futuro heredero su propio clan.

Fugaku quien no había pasado por alto las palabras de la pelinegra se había quedado estático, no había mostrado ninguna emoción, eso sí, continuaba con su cara de no-me-interesa-nada, no sabía por qué, pero eso había herido su orgullo, además quien se creía que era ese estúpido Hyuga al invitarla salir, acaso no sabía que el sería el próximo líder del clan Uchiha, como mínima consideración debía pedirle permiso a él antes de invitarla a salir cierto?, pero bueno en forma de venganza les arruinaría el día a los tortolos.

-Minato, que te parece si vamos a comer dangos con las chichas eh?, tu siempre dices que debo hacer más vida social, supongo que esta sería una gran oportunidad- decía el pelicastaño con la mirada torcida dirigida a la pelinegra y unos ojos burlistas que provocaban enfado en la muchacha.

-Claro gran idea hombre!- respondía el rubio con una gran sonrisa, aunque también estaba algo confundido, el Uchiha jamás diría algo como eso, además odiaba los dulces, pero eso no importaba en tanto pudiera pasar más tiempo con la pelirroja él era feliz.

Las lecciones habían sido aburridas, el mentor se había dedicado a repasar todo lo visto durante el año de manera extremadamente breve, además de recordarles cada cinco minutos que debían preparase para el examen.

Luego de eso los cinco chicos habían de quedado en juntarse bajo el árbol que sostenía un columpio, se encontraba al frente de la entrada principal de la academia, las chicas eran las últimas en llegar ya que su clase se había alargado más que las otras, por lo que se dirigieron a una de las tantas tiendas de dangos en Konoha.

Mientras caminaban mantenían una conversación animada, Minato y Kushina hablaban sobre un posible día de campo con mucho ramen para variar, Mikoto y Hizashi veían la posibilidad de ir a entrenar y que este último le enseñara su doujutsu, mientras que Fugaku los observaba irritado, como era posible que este imbécil la mirara de esa forma, es que acaso no tenía sentido de le decencia? .Lo mataría, en serio lo haría si no paraba de mirarla de esa forma, ni siquiera él la miraba así, definitivamente les arruinaría el día, y después de eso ese molesto ojos blancos no se acercaría más a la pelinegra, se repetía todo el rato que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien de su clan, no permitiría que una Uchiha estuviera con un Hyuga, menos ella!, ella… se merecía algo mejor pensaba él. Así que al llegar puso en marcha su plan.

-Entonces ojosblancos, crees que tus ojos son mejores que los del clan Uchiha?- decía el pelicastaño en un intento por provocarlo.

-Claro que lo son, si quieres puedo probártelo- respondía el ojiblanco.

-Si eh?, pues yo debería probarte también que tan capaces son nuestros ojos.- Fugaku estaba comenzando a enfadarse, idiota arrogante gritaba su mente, Minato ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a las palabras de esos dos, ya que toda esta estaba centrada en la peliroja y en qué tipos de ramen le gustaban más, Mikoto por su parte pensaba que nada bueno iba a salir de esto, pero también quería que Hizashi pusiera a su lugar al altanero Uchiha.

-Para empezar Uchiha- comenzaba el ojilbanco- tus puntos de chacra están bastante separados entre sí, por lo que se puede inferir que tus técnicas solo tendrán un 70 por ciento de eficacia, ya que tu control e irrigación de chacra son bastantes pobres comparados por ejemplo con los míos, además he notado que todo el camino desde la academia hacia acá me has mirado con cierto…enojo? Quizás sea eso, has estado alternando miradas furiosas entre Mikoto y yo, y aun no entiendo la razón de esto, tanto te molesta el hecho de que un Hyuga quiera relacionarse con un Uchiha?

Fugaku estaba en shock, como se había podido dar cuenta de eso?!, él había sido muy precavido al mandar miradas de desdén en su dirección, el plan consistía en provocarlo para así dar origen a una pelea, que él fácilmente ganaría al poner al ojiblanco en alguna especie de trance, una nueva técnica que estaba desarrollando y necesitaba ser probada, pero al parecer le estaba resultando todo al revés y para mala suerte del pelicastaño era solo el comienzo.

-También- proseguía el Hyuga- tus ojos desbordan enojo, tus manos están muy apretadas y estás comenzando a sudar por lo que intuyo que estás nervioso, y no sabes qué diablos hacer para no caer más en la humillación, lo cierto es que si tenías algo planeado, conmigo es inútil, además de tener un poder de visión mucho más grande que el tuyo, mis ojos son intuitivos y saben conectar los puntos de la conducta humana, reflejando así las emociones e incluso los posibles pensamientos de mis oponentes. Y hablando de emociones, por lo visto a Mikoto no le agradas así que deja de mirarla como si fuera de tu propiedad, jamás se fijaría en ti, ella es demasiado amable y buena para alguien que ni siquiera puede decir en voz alta como se siente.

Ante esto Fugaku palideció, se dio la media vuelta y se fue a toda prisa, pero antes de eso le mandó una mirada cargada de enojo a Mikoto, no quería saber más de ese par y juró que mataría al ojiblanco, lo haría parecer un accidente si era necesario, nadie humillaba al futuro heredero del clan y seguía así de tranquilo, en cuanto a la chica, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, si quería dar la espalda a su clan, allá ella, se encargaría de castigarla cuando fuera el líder.

Kushina fue la primera en detectar un cambio en el ambiente por lo que cuando vio que Fugaku se alejaba a toda prisa, signos de interrogación se formaban en su cabeza.

-Minato? , Que le pasó a tu amigo idiota?, por qué se va?- una muy confundida pelirroja comenzaba a jalar del brazo al rubio en un intento de que dejara de mirarla así y le respondiera.

-Eh? , eh?, eh?- el rubio miraba a todas partes y si, era verdad su amigo corría prácticamente para alejarse de ahí, sus ojos pasaban de Mikoto a Hizashi y de Hizashi a Mikoto en un intento de entender algo, se abofeteaba mentalmente por ser tan distraído y centrar su atención en Kushina, el pelicastaño lo mataría al día siguiente y seguro no querría salir más con nadie, por lo que ahí se iba su tiempo con la pelirroja.

-Fugaku se excusó diciendo que no se sentía muy bien, por lo que decidió retirarse, nada por lo que preocuparse si, así que pidamos otra ronda si,?, yo invito- Hizashi para calmar al rubio había inventado esa excusa sobre la marcha.

-Ojos blancos eres el mejor!- gritaba la pelirroja, con estrellitas en los ojos.

Minato en tanto no estaba muy convencido con esa respuesta y la expresión de incertidumbre de Mikoto afirmaba su sospecha, rayos, esto era necesario, él era un buen amigo, por más que le doliese hacer lo que iba a hacer, debía hacerlo.

-Chicos, me disculpan, tengo unos asuntos que resolver- luego de haber dicho esto y con la más seria de sus expresiones el rubio se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que hablar con su amigo Uchiha.

-Eh?.. Eh?.. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?- Kushina estaba más confundida ahora, por qué Minato se iba tan repentinamente? Y el día de campo qué? Y el ramen?, un suspiro salió de su boca, mañana lo mataría por dejarla en al aire.

Mikoto no sabía que pensar, había disfrutado mucho la pelea entre los dos miembros de clanes enemigos, pero quizás Hizashi se había pasado un poco, la mirada del pelicastaño era de enfado eso estaba más que claro, pero ella también había visto tristeza, quizás debía hablar con él, o quizás no?. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no sería bonito así que se levantó y con mucha seriedad dijo.

-Kushina, Hizashi, olvidé que también debo hacer algunas cosas, además de prepararme para el examen, por lo que tendré que dejarlos, nos vemos mañana en la academia- con una de las mejores sonrisas falsas se alejó corriendo de ahí, debía buscar a ese tonto chico.

Kushina por su parte no entendí mucho y seguía feliz, comería gratis y podría contarle a alguien todo lo que había entrenado para el examen.

Hizashi no sabía que pensar, pero dudaba que la Uchiha estuviera mintiendo, el problema es que se quedaría con la pelirroja parlanchina y eso sería algo incómodo.

Minato era inteligente, por eso sabría exactamente donde podría estar su amigo; el campo de entrenamiento de los Uchiha's, llegó hasta allí casi ahogándose por todo lo que había corrido, cuando llegó podía ver a un furioso pelicastaño moviendo rápidamente entre unos troncos que previamente había carbonizado, cuando el Uchiha se percató de la presencia del rubio, paro, se acercó a él y le grito lo más fuerte que pudo que mataría al ojiblanco y que él lo ayudaría.

El rubio solo se rio y empezó a preguntar sobre los acontecimientos de la tarde, después de unos veinte minutos hablando, se limitó a sonreír y se fue.

Fugaku no sabía por qué, pero con el rubio podía ser el mismo así que le contó todo lo que pasó, también le mencionó la ansiedad que sentía cuando estaba cerca de la pelinegra a lo que su amigo rubio solo sonrió para después marcharse, había sido una buena plática, pero debía volver a entrenar.

La pelinegra corría buscando a Fugaku, cuando ya se dio por vencida divisó a una cabeza rubia que salía caminado del campo de entrenamiento de su distrito, rápidamente se escondió, no quería que nadie supiera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Cuando llegó, efectivamente ahí estaba el Uchiha, se acercó de a poco a él, sin producir mucho ruido, no sabía por qué, pero quería sorprenderlo, se había preparado mentalmente todo el camino para esto y había tomado una decisión, debía hacerlo si quería estar tranquila consigo misma, así que corrió, tomo todo el impulso que fue posible y saltó en la dirección que se encontraba el pelicastaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará... <strong>

**Nota de la autora: **gracias por leer el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, poco a poco las cosas se van poniendo más intensas D: , tengo grandes planes para nuestros protas ( muajaja), espero lo hayan disfrutado, pronto se viene el 4!, se agradecen reviews :c , hasta otra vez! :D


	4. Propongo la paz!

**Título: **Como se supone que pasó

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad del gran y único Kishi- sama , yo solo fantaseo con ellos c:

**Nota de la autora: **Este cap es un poco corto, pero todo tiene su proposito mis queridos lectores ( muajaja *0*) , lean, disfruten, se aceptan reviews, follow y fav si te gusta :D!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Propongo la paz!

Minato caminaba felizmente por la aldea, su amigo se veía un poco más feliz luego de hablar con él, se preguntaba si aún estarían Kushina y Hizashi en la tienda de dangos aunque lo dudaba ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y seguramente Hizashi solo la había acompañado el tiempo justo para no quedar como grosero y descortés y luego hubiese inventado una excusa para salir corriendo de ahí, la pelirroja era un poco empalagosa a veces, más bien la mayoría del tiempo.

Kushina por otro lado se estaba preparando para cenar un delicioso tazón de ramen, después de eso planeaba irse a dormir, el día había sido maravilloso, pero su cabeza aún daba vueltas el porqué de la huida del rubio, pero para no complicarse las cosas y devanarse los sesos en un intento por averiguarlo decidió concentrarse en su ramen.

En otro lugar de la aldea un paralizado y extremadamente sonrojado Fugaku yacía en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento de su distrito, no sabía como pero en cuestión de segundos vio a la pelinegra saltar hacia a él y su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente en un intento de atraparla, cosa que salió un poco mal ya que ahora la Uchiha se encontraba encima de él sentada sobre su estómago.

Mikoto no sabía que había salido mal, su intención era emboscarlo taparle los ojos y preguntarle muy tímidamente "adivina quién soy", pero el pelinegro se había volteado, rayos, había notado su presencia y ahora ella estaba posicionada sobre él de manera no muy decente, pero eso ya no importaba , decidió dejar lo demás de lado para hablar fuerte y claro. "Kushina me debes una muy, muy grande" se repetía mentalmente la Uchiha.

La pelinegra era astuta, quizás los Hyuga eran intuitivos y todo eso, pero ella era observadora, antes de que Minato se marchara a toda prisa de la tienda de dangos, ella había leído todo en sus ojos, sabía que iría tras Fugaku y sabía que sus intenciones no eran solo las de un buen amigo, también había una pelirroja de por medio. Gracias a esto Mikoto había decidido intervenir, debía hablar con el tonto Uchiha o las horas de el rubio y su excéntrica amiga estarían contadas, y ella no quería ver a su amiga triste, pero además de eso habían otras intenciones de la pelinegra que ella misma quería destruir.

-Fugaku Uchiha- comenzó la ojinegro- quiero que me escuches y no digas absolutamente nada hasta que termine si?, no suelo ser violenta pero si me interrumpes te golpearé.

-Si si si si, claro- el heredero solo se limitaba a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, estaba tan shockeado que no podía hacer nada más, sabía que se veía como un tonto pero es que su sistema locomotor había dejado de funcionar.

-Propongo la paz!- gritaba la pelinegra- es decir, quiero que nos relacionemos bien- maldición eso había sonado horrible su Mikoto interna se abofeteaba- Quiero poder ser tu amiga, o sea, ser amigos todos, sé que lo que Hizashi hizo hoy estuvo mal y realmente lo siento mucho, pero tú no debiste provocarlo, a tu amigo le gusta mi amiga eso es obvio y lo sabes, yo no quiero separarlos, pero tú lo harás si las cosas no mejoran, por eso- lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse un poco, cuando ambos quedaron a la altura del otro prosiguió- quiero que nos llevemos bien, no te pido que te conviertas en alguien cercano, solo que me sonrías cuando pase o incluso que me des una mirada más amigable, si no quieres hacerlo deberías fingir, si en serio aprecias a Minato deberías hacerlo por él, yo me encargaré de que Kushina no te complique las cosas si?, pero debes poner de tu parte y quizás en un futuro podamos realmente llevarnos bien, te parece?.

Fugaku analizaba cada palabra en su mente, no sabía que responder, sinceramente le parecía una gran idea, siempre y cuando el ojosblancos no entrara en el plan, lo pensó detenidamente y cuando tenía la respuesta perfecta la dijo sin más.

Mikoto se estaba irritando, el chico solo la miraba cada vez más y más habían pasado más de dos minutos y él aun no le daba ninguna respuesta, quizás debería golpearlo, levantó su puño y enfocó el lugar de su cara donde lo impactaría, pero el Uchiha fue más rápido.

Predijo el golpe que la pelinegra le daría y rápidamente le tomó la mano, en ese momento su sistema nervioso y locomotor volvieron a la vida y se sentía el mismo orgulloso chico de hace 10 minutos atrás.

-Acepto todo lo que dijiste, con una sola condición- sin soltarle la mano a la pelinegra, continuó.- no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte, salir o interactuar más de la lo normal con el maldito Hyuga.

Ante eso Mikoto palideció, quien se creía este tipo?, acaso pensaba que podía decirle con quien entablar conversaciones o con quien no?, al diablo Kushina, lo pondría en su lugar ahora mismo.

Fugaku puso su otra mano en la espalda de Mikoto y la obligó a que sus cuerpos se juntaran un poco más, acercó su boca al oído de la chica y en tono muy autoritario le dijo.

-Escucha estúpida niña, tu eres mía si?, solo mía, no quiero que un imbécil de ese clan te ponga los ojos encima y te mire como si fueras comida, porque si lo vuelve a hacer lo mataré, por otra parte haré todo lo que me dijiste si controlas a tu mascota pelirroja, se ve que la aprecias mucho y eso me gusta, necesitamos gente leal en nuestro clan, para terminar y como última petición, quiero que te vayas ya que necesito entrenar y me estorbas.

Mikoto sentía como toda la sangre se arremolinaba en su cara, al mismo tiempo veía todo doble, acaso se estaba mareando?, sentía que todo su cuerpo se volvía de algodón, lo que acababa de escuchar era lo que acababa de escuchar?. Al terminar de escuchar al pelinegro se levantó como pudo de su regazo y antes de irse le dio una última mirada, Fugaku tenía una sonrisa torcida en su cara, se despidió moviendo su cabeza y luego se volteó para seguir donde se había quedado antes, la ojinegro se marchó lentamente de ahí con los pensamientos aún en el aíre.

Cuando llegó a su casa se dejó caer en la cama y dejó que su mente reprodujera las palabras que el heredero le había dicho al oído, no la había tratado muy bien pero le había dicho que era suya, si lo analizaba bien la había tratado como a un objeto, un juguete que el no quería compartir por capricho, además la había tratado de estúpida e incluso le había pedido de una manera muy grosera que se largara de ahí. No entendía muy bien que pasaba pero su corazón estaba muy acelerado y sentía que tenía mucha calor, a pesar de lo rudo y descortés que fue le había gustado de una manera muy rara se había sentido bien con escuchar las palabras "eres mía" de su boca y en ese tono autoritario, acaso era masoquista o algo así?, no importaba mucho ahora el sueño la empezaba a vencer y sin pensar más se fue al mundo onírico donde su mente le reproduciría al menos unas cinco veces más las palabras del pelicastaño.

Luego de que la chica se marchara un consternado Uchiha repasaba lo que le había dicho a la pelinegra, que había sido eso?, se había envalentado demasiado quizás? Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir los efectos del cansancio físico y mental, lo próximo que sintió fue el impacto de su cuerpo con el suelo, su vista se empezó a nublar, se llamaba así mismo estúpido por no detenerse antes de llegar a su límite en los entrenamientos, no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, antes de cerrar los ojos completamente y caer en la inconciencia susurro una última palabra.

-Mikoto…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Nota de la autora:** Si leen hasta aquí es porque ya leyeron el cap, o porque solo bajaron para ver que pasa jaja, si es lo primero; muchas gracias por leer , el/ella que está del otro lado de la pantalla, tablet, telefono o lo que sea, si tu!, gracias, por ti sigo con esta gran historia, si te gustó follow y fav, si tienes algún consejo, sugerencia, reclamo o solo algo que quieras opinar acerca del fic dejame un review, con mucho gusto te responderé y sin más ni más, nos vemos en el sgte cap! yei :D


	5. Irreverentes por siempre

**Título: **Cómo se supone que pasó

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad son de Kishi sempai, mi amor platónico.

**Nota de la autora: **Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *0* , si aman el MinaKushi tanto como yo, este cap les encantará :B, espero lo disfruten! :D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

Irreverentes por siempre

Kushina usualmente dormía hasta pasado el mediodía, pero hoy era diferente había puesto el despertador muy temprano, tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Ya quedaba solo un día para el examen que la convertiría en Genin, estaba un poco nerviosa, su mente se preparaba para una hazaña incluso más grande que esa; su primera cita "oficial" con Minato.

Durante el transcurso de la semana las cosas habían mejorado bastante, su amigo peliacastaño ya no era tan tosco con la gente e incluso lo había visto sonreír en una ocasión, cosa que no sucedía con mucha frecuencia, debido al buen ambiente que se estaba creando decidió que ya era hora de avanzar un poco más con la pelirroja. Estaba un poco cansado de las salidas para comer ramen o para entrenar, él quería más, un poco más de tiempo para hacer otro tipo de cosas, quería sentir que ella era suya, realmente suya sobre todo ahora que ese Inoichi se había convertido en una seria amenaza para llegar al corazón de Kushina, tenía que actuar rápido o le robarían a su chica.

Había practicado toda la semana, frente al espero, frente a Fugaku e incluso le había pedido consejos a Mikoto sobre cómo abordar el tema pero no había servido de mucho, lo único que le quedaba era rezar para que ella dijera que sí y que no lo matara en el acto.

Él no era rencoroso, menos vengativo, pero Inoichi había llegado muy lejos, podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, no es que fuera guapo ni mucho menos tan atractivo, pero Inoichi tenía el poder de las palabras para conseguir que cualquier chica aceptara salir con él aunque sea una vez, pero la pelirroja? Inoichi jamás se fijaría en ella, había escuchado salir de su boca que Kushina era una chica demasiado varonil para su gusto, así que habían otras intenciones en la invitación que le había hecho a la chica, que por cierto esta había rechazado con un golpe en la cara del Yamanaka, pero aun así no podía arriesgarse, así que iría a esa tonta tienda de flores y con un mensaje bastante sutil le haría entender de quien era Kushina Uzumaki.

-Entonces quieres un ramo de mis mejores flores naranjas eh?- decía con burla Inoichi.

-Sí, así es, es súper obvio el significado no?, que color sale si mezclas el rojo y el amarillo?- Minato y su sarcasmo no daban lugar a dudas.- Naranja.

Inoichi obedeció sin más y le vendió sus flores naranjas a tal molesto rubio, luego de que este se marchara se quedó pensando en la apuesta que había hecho con Shikaku, el Nara siempre se divertía con las apuestas que Inoichi perdía mientras jugaban ajedrez, pero Kushina Uzumaki?, esta vez el estratega se había excedido.

Un muy feliz y orgulloso Minato se dirigía a la residencia Uzumaki, ya tenía las flores listas, ahora el problema sería hablar con la pelirroja y proponerle el que salieran juntos, como podría empezar?.

En su mente recreaba uno y mil escenarios posibles; todos desastrosos y con finales donde el resultaba con heridas graves o mucho peor; rechazado.

Por qué era tan difícil hablar con las chicas?, No. No era difícil hablas con chicas, era difícil hablar con ella. De tanto divagar llego a la puerta de la casa donde vivía la susodicha, inspiro profundo y tocó la puerta.

Ya iba por su tercer tazón de ramen cuando sintió unos molestos ruidos de la entrada principal, Por Dios, era sábado!, quien se atrevía a interrumpirla un día sábado y a la hora de almuerzo. Con ceño fruncido fue de mala gana a abrir la puerta, jamás en la vida se esperaría encontrar lo que vio cuando abrió, bueno, por lo menos no un sábado.

Minato estaba en una posición que a ella le pareció humillante, estaba arrodillado frente a ella con la cabeza pegada al suelo y sus manos levantadas extendiendo las flores hacia arriba para que las pudiera apreciar bien, eran naranjas, eran bellísimas, no sabía porque naranjas, quizás el color significara algo, nota mental; buscar el significado de eso, más tarde.

-KUSHINA UZUMAKI, POR FAVOR SAL CONMIGO, HARÉ LO QUE TU ME PIDAS A CAMBIO SI ACCEDES, PERO POR FAVOR NO ME RECHACES.- Minato gritaba y las palabras salían casi atropellándose unas con otras desde su boca, maldición, el chico sí que estaba nervioso o asustado o ambas.

Una gotita se formaba en la cabeza de la pelirroja, rayos este chico sí que estaba loco y hasta un poco raro, pero al mismo tiempo encontraba todo muy divertido, así que sin pensarlo más respondió.

-Claro que sí tebanne', pero tú pagas, mañana a las una en el campo de entrenamiento número tres- y sin más ni más y luego de tomar las flores cerró la puerta.

Se apoyó en la puerta y reflexiono sobre lo que acababa de decir y sobre la imagen del chico frente a sus ojos, quizás había sido un error aceptar; es decir, nunca había tenido citas, jamás había aceptado, sabía de antemano que los chicos le pedían una cita solo para burlarse de ella así que los golpeaba además de rechazarlos violentamente, pero Minato era diferente no sabía por qué pero le gustaba el afeminado y raro rubio, así que cerró los ojos y pensó en las posibles maneras de cómo sería su cita.

Y ahí estaba ahora frente al espejo con el gran dilema de si llevar el cabello atado en una coleta alta o suelto como siempre, su cara se veía más redonda aún con la coleta y la hacía verse igual que un tomate así que la mejor opción era llevarlo igual que siempre. En cuanto a maquillaje solo se puso un labial en tono rosa pálido que apenas pasaba visible al ojo, Kushina odiaba el maquillaje.

Faltaban 15 minutos para la hora acordada así que lo mejor era dejar de darle vueltas a su aspecto y salir, después de todo se veía igual que siempre y dudaba que él la fuera a considerar más linda que los otros días, tomo sus cosas, le dio una última mirada a las flores naranjas puestas en un sencillo florero sobre la mesa y se fue; al campo de entrenamiento número tres.

Había llegado veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada, los nervios hacían que se mareara, se sentó en el suelo con la caja de bombones y las flores rojas y amarillas que traía, trato de calmar sus nervios pensando en que podría pasar y que podrían comer.

Minato luego de confirmar la hora por quinta vez se levantó del suelo, la pelirroja estaba retrasada por diez minutos, quizás se había arrepentido, miró una vez más y a lo lejos se veía una chica que corría muy rápido hacia él.

Kushina estaba más que enfadada, el maldito de Inoichi había tratado de invitarla a salir por segunda vez, no tenía tiempo para golpearlo así que solo le gritó que no saldría con él aunque fuera el último tazón de ramen en la tierra, gracias a esto se había retrasado, tenía miedo de que su rubio se hubiera ido así que aceleró el paso y cuando llegó lo encontró de pie junto a unos árboles, su alivio fue instantáneo y el nudo en el estómago se aflojó.

Minato descubrió que cuando Kushina corría su cara era graciosa, además cuando se paró de pie frente a él también descubrió que llevaba lápiz labial, eso lo molestó un poco, ella era hermosa sin nada encima, así que sin pensarlo llevó su pulgar al labio de la chica y con cuidado retiró el cosmético de sus labios, sus labios eran suaves, rosados y muy tentadores, el rubio retiró su mano con cuidado y sin siquiera saludarla la atrajo hacia ella tomándole el brazo, la abrazó y le dijo al oído;

-Me gustas más natural.

La cara de Kushina podía confundirse con el color de su pelo, jamás había dejado que los chicos le rozaran la piel y ahora estaba siendo estrujada por este rubio que para colmo había tenido el descaro de quitarle el maquillaje que se había demorado más de una hora en escoger, pero había dicho que le gustaba, tenía que responder algo no?.

-Y tú me gustas más cuando me tocas.

Mierda, que había sido eso?, al parecer su cerebro no estaba conectado con su lengua, vomito verbal a la vista.

-Entonces te tocaré lo más que pueda hoy- Minato sonrojado le susurró al oído, las palabras de la chica lo habían revolucionado en maneras que hasta entonces desconocía, por ejemplo; una sensación muy placentera estaba empezando a formarse en su estómago y estaba demás decir que sentía leves, muy leves pero certeras punzadas en su pantalón, tenía que despejar su mente y rápido.

-Entonces Kushina, quieres que te muestre algo? – soltando el agarre que tenía de su mano le dijo esto.

Minato ya lo tenía todo planeado, no quería que fuera una cita aburrida, la llevaría a su lugar favorito, nadie más lo conocía, pero quería que ella lo hiciera.

"Algo", esa palabra revotaba en su mente, si con ese algo él se refería a algo pervertido lo mataría, aunque quizás ella tenía la culpa por las palabras que le dijo, pero no importa lo mataría de todos modos, al ver que Minato esperaba una respuesta no pudo soltar más que;

-Si claro, luego quiero comer.

Y sin hablar más y luego de entregarle las flores y bombones que compró para ella, se fueron saltando de árbol en árbol guiados por el rubio, luego de unos veinte minutos saltando y cinco más caminando, al fin, llegaron.

Era hermoso, Kushina jamás había visto un lugar así ni siquiera pudo percibir bien donde se encontraban, había una pequeña cascada que se divisaba a lo lejos, el pasto necesitaba que lo podaran pero no era un estorbo a la hora de sentarse sobre él, lo más impresionante eran las flores; todas amarillas que cubrían gran parte del paisaje, todo esto decorado por un cielo azul y unos grandes y viejos árboles que daban mucha sombre, Kushina estaba hipnotizada.

La tarde se les pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hablaron de las cosas más triviales posibles; comida, flores, la academia, sus padres, sus cosas favoritas y de tanto en tanto de ellos mismos.

Ese día Minato aprendió que Kushina era bastante insegura, por su parte Kushina comprendió que Minato no era afeminado ni raro, solo diferente y bastante guapo si pasabas más de dos horas con él.

Al final se oscureció y con la excusa de complacer sus peticiones, Minato llevó todo el camino de regreso a Kushina tomada de la mano, los primeros minutos fueron incomodos pero después sus manos se acoplaron de tal manera que pareciera que estuvieran hechas a la medida.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la Uzumaki, era momento de despedirse, pero cómo?.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Minato estaba en el suelo y sus labios habían sido aplacados por los labios de la pelirroja, ni lento ni perezoso cerró los ojos y le rodeo la cintura atrayéndola más contra él.

Ninguno tenía experiencia besando, ambos eran horribles después de todo era su primer beso, pero que importaba, era de noche y ambos estaban en el suelo, luego de dos minutos realmente cortos, se separaron, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y con la vista fija en el otro.

Lo próximo que supo Kushina era que estaba apoyada a la puerta de su casa con las manos sobre su cabeza sujetadas por un rubio que se acercaba a su oído.

-Gracias por hoy y por ahora, me encantas Kushina Uzumaki- el rubio posó sus labios sobre la frente de la chica y luego desapareció.

Kushina entró a la casa, corrió a su habitación, puso una almohada sobre su cara y gritó lo más fuerte posible hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, maldición, se estaba enamorando de ese rubio idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Nota de la autora: **Muchisimas gracias por leer el cap de hoy si es que llegaste hasta aquí abajo, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias y una ola de tomates podridos si no te gustó, deja un review si quieres, dale follow y faw si te gusta la historia y sigueme si es que quieres leer más historias mías :D, recuerda que te amo lector/a c: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAAAAAAAAAAAP! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	6. ExamenGeninsea como sea pasaré!(parte1)

**Título: **Como se supone que pasó

**Disclaimer: **Desearía que los personajes de Naruto fueran míos, pero no, son de Kishi U.U

**Nota de la autora: **Demoré un poco pero lo prometido es deuda, este cap está 100% dedicado a **_Rita__ Lema_**, así es hermosa este cap es para ti :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Examen Genin, sea como sea pasaré (parte 1)

El día en cuestión había llegado, el día porque el que había pasado por tres años de academia, Mikoto se encontraba hace más de dos horas entrenando en los alrededores de su casa, practicando todas las pequeñas pruebas que se le venían, tenía su cabello tomado en una coleta alta lo que dejaba ver su fino y dulce rostro, pero en sus ojos había nada más que determinación; pasaría el tonto examen y se convertiría en Genin.

Por otro lado Kushina dormía plácidamente, de vez en cuando llegaba a roncar en ciertas posiciones donde sus vías respiratorias quedaban un poco colapsadas, después de todo eran las seis y media de la madrugada y ella ya daba por aprobado el examen.

En el campo de entrenamiento del distrito Uchiha se encontraban Minato y Fugaku a tres metros de distancia, haces meses ya que habían planeado esto un encuentro "amistoso" donde probarían todo lo que se les había enseñado en los tres largos años de academia.

Sus miradas eran las de dos poderosos ninjas a punto de pelear como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, pero en el fondo sabían que solo era mero entrenamiento, sin embargo quien ganara estaba batalla era crucial para ver de una vez por todas quien era mejor.

Tomaron posiciones de pelea y con una señal de partida invisible corrieron hacia su oponente, habían decidido hacer el combate lo más cercano a un enfrentamiento real sin llegar a la masacre o a la aniquilación del otro, ninguno de los dos tendría piedad, eso habían jurado.

Fugaku sin pensarlo activo su sharingan y en un dos por tres seguía cautelosamente todos los movimientos de Minato quien pensaba atizarle una poderosa patada en su costado derecho, pobre Minato pensaba el pelicastaño aún no asimilaba con quien estaba peleando. Con un sutil movimiento y un certero golpe en el estómago del rubio lo lanzó hacia su derecha, pero no sintió el golpe del cuerpo del rubio en el suelo y al solo ver un humo denso y blanco llegó a la conclusión de que era un clon, rayos, pero si ese no era Minato, donde estaba?

Desde arriba sintió como el viento rozaba con algo y ahí se encontraba el rubio quien había engañado al propietario de uno de los más poderosos doujutsus, la adrenalina y el orgullo corrían por sus venas, es cierto que no quería lastimar a su amigo pero había jurado otra cosa además lo tomaba como una forma de saldar cuentas por todas las veces que el Uchiha se burlaba de Kushina.

El golpe que iba dirigido a la cara de Fugaku terminó estrellándose contra un tronco, el muy maldito había usado la sustitución.

Más de una hora con el mismo juego, lanzando golpes y esquivándose mutuamente el sol ya se asomaba bastante alto en el cielo y faltaba poco para que el examen iniciara, se encontraban ahora tan solo dos metros de distancia, estaban cansados, cortos de chacra y sus ropas todas sucias y en ciertas partes rotas.

Con lo último de fuerza que les quedaba corrieron el uno hacía al otro con la idea de golpearse aunque fuera una vez, si tan solo uno pudiera golpear al otro, todo acabaría y no tendrían que llegar hasta donde habían llegado, sus niveles eran muy parejos pero había algo de Fugaku no tenía y que a Minato le sobraba; velocidad.

Hizo un último esfuerzo, sabía que después habrían consecuencias para sus ya cansados y adoloridos músculos, pero quería, realmente quería vencer a Fugaku, así que aumento en dos segundos su velocidad, eso era lo único que podía hacer por ahora, pero bastaría, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y antes de que Fugaku levantara y empuñara su mano lo golpeó, y gracias al cielo le atizó en toda la cara no fue el golpe más fuerte ni el mejor, pero lo había conseguido.

Fugaku sintió el golpe como una caricia, ni siquiera le dolió no físicamente por lo menos, pero su orgullo era otra cosa se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él; el suelo.

Cómo? Se preguntaba Fugaku en que momento logro correr más si se encontraban a la misma distancia, su mente repetía eso miles de veces en los pocos segundos que le bastó a Minato llegar hasta él.

Una ducha, un buen desayuno y vamos por las chicas si?- Fugaku miró hacia arriba y vio una mano extendida que pretendía ayudarlo a levantarse, maldito rubio pensaba, algún día lo vencería, por ahora se conformaría con dejar que lo ayudara.

Kushina se lavaba los dientes cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal de su casa, terminó de asearse y con un paso apresurado fue a abrir la condenada puerta que ahora sonaba sin cesar.

Esta era la segunda vez que le pasaba, abrir la puesta y encontrar algo que nunca pensó ver en su vida, delante de ella estaba nada más y nada menos que el idiota de Fugaku, rayos esto iba a ser divertido pensó Kushina.

-Muévete tomate, Minato y Mikoto nos esperan, no tenemos todo el día así que arréglate la cara y sígueme- Fugaku odiaba esto por qué tenía que ser él quien venía a buscar a la chica loca.

Una venita tiritaba en la frente de la chica, pero analizó mejor sus palabras y Minato la esperaba además de Mikoto, se sintió un poco confundida, por qué Mikoto estaba con ellos?

Mikoto estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol cerca de la casa de Kushina, Minato había prometido llegar en cinco minutos ya que había olvidado ciertos permisos que eran necesarios para rendir el examen, algo así como una identificación.

Que iba a pasar desde ahora se preguntaba acaso Fugaku y Minato pasarían por su casa y luego por la de Kushina para ir a comer helado o cosas así?

La semana había sido particularmente rara desde el primer día en que Fugaku la había comenzado a visitar.

Flash Back

Se encontraba al final de un pasillo oscuro iluminado solo por una lámpara de aceite colgada a unos dos metros de donde se encontraba, escuchaba voces, muy tenues pero las escuchaba así que comenzó a caminar, cuando estaba por terminar el largo corredor vio a sus padres. Lagrimas comenzaron a salir inmediatamente de sus ojos y sentía como el pecho se le cerraba, solo podía botar aire pero no conseguía hacerlo entrar, al final del oscuro corredor se encontraban dos cuerpos inertes destrozados, cubiertos de sangre con partes desmembradas esparcidas por toda la habitación, cayó al suelo de espaldas y se tapó los ojos con las manos deseando poder tele transportarse a otro lugar, cuando las voces cesaron abrió los ojos y vio el techo de su habitación.

Todo había sido una simple pesadilla que la había dejado con el cuerpo cubierto de una sudoración fría y una respiración agitaba, su mente luchaba por aceptar la realidad y por convencerse de que eso nunca pasó, ella jamás presenció la muerte de sus padres, tampoco supo quién los había acecinado, solo recordaba que un ANBU había llegado con las máscaras de sus padres lo que significaba solo una cosa; baja en combate.

-Maldición niña, llevo cinco minutos aquí golpeando tu ventana como estúpido, me podrías abrir?

Esa voz la distrajo de sus pensamientos, su mirada se dirigió a la ventana y vio como Fugaku Uchiha estaba sentado en el borde con una mirada de pocos amigos y con esos oscuros ojos clavados en ella, al principio se preguntó si todavía seguía soñando, pero no, no era posible en sus sueños Fugaku era todo contrario a la realidad.

Ante este pensamiento se sonrojo, por qué soñaba con este chico? , por qué no podía dejar de hacerlo, algo malo había en él que no le gustaba, un presentimiento abrumador.

Se levantó de la cama con intención de abrir la ventana pero cuando los ojos de Fugaku se agrandaron de sobremanera recordó que llevaba puesto un diminuto y veraniego pijama que mostraba su esbelto cuerpo en desarrollo, se llevó una manta y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo con el rostro del color del cabello de Kushina, tomo unas ropas al azar y salió de la habitación corriendo.

Acaso se podría demorar más? pensó el pelicastaño cuando estaba por volver a dirigirle la palabra vio que la chica se levantaba y se quedó atónito sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella, vestía una polera sin mangas color lila que se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo y hacía abajo unos pantaloncillos bastante cortos que dejaban ver unas pálidas y largas piernas, Mikoto era hermosa, no era muy proporcionada pero era hermosa, parecía una muñeca de colección de esas que si las tocas se rompen. Lo último que vio es como la chica rápidamente cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se llevaba su cuerpo con ella.

Cuando se dirigió a la entraba principal ya vestida y más presentable se encontró un Fugaku con la típica mirada Uchiha, estaba por preguntarle por el motivo de su visita cuando este se acercó hacia a ella y al oído le susurró; "lindas piernas", ante esto Mikoto enmudeció, el chico era un pervertido.

Fugaku no sabía si reír o seguirla molestando le encantaba cuando Mikoto se sonrojaba y más aún adoraba ser él la razón de sus sonrojos.

-Vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte y necesitas venir conmigo- Fugaku usó el tono que usaba su padre con él, uno que daba espacio a la desobediencia y al parecer también funcionaba con Mikoto.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la parte más alejada del distrito y luego se adentraron en el bosque, cuando llegaron a un claro Fugaku se recostó en el suelo y le hizo una seña para que ella también lo hiciera.

-Entonces que querías mostrarme?- interrogaba una confundida Mikoto.

-Shh niña acaso no ves que quiero dormir?- El pelicastaño cerraba sus ojos y se acomodaba más cerca de la chica más bien en su pecho, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cómodo cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Mikoto permaneció recostada e inmóvil todo el tiempo que Fugaku durmió con la cabeza recostada sobre su pecho, un ardor se apoderó de sus mejillas y sus ojos solo miraban el cielo que se comenzaba a llenar poco a poco con nubes que parecían algodón.

Cuando Fugaku despertó se levantó del suelo y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, había dormido una hora y media y ahora se sentía mucho mejor, más descansado había sido el primer sueño en bastante tiempo donde no habían pesadillas, volvieron a la casa de Mikoto y cuando llegaron el solo siguió su camino pero antes de marchar la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo hacia a él.

-Mañana a la misma hora, por favor recíbeme con el pijama si?- Un divertido pelicastaño le susurraba a la chica para luego marcharse en dirección a su mansión.

La pelinegra se quedó estática le ordenó a su cerebro entrar a la casa y cuando lo hizo reaccionó y su mente repasó todos los sucesos de esa mañana, que luego se repetirían durante toda la semana.

Y así fue, Fugaku llegaba esperaba Mikoto e iban al claro de siempre, este dormía y ella se concentraba en el cielo, de vez en cuando el pelicastaño retrasaba su sueño y le dirigía unas palabras a la chica haciéndola sonrojar en el acto.

El cuarto día de su rutina Fugaku le explico sin necesidad de que ella preguntara el porqué de estos sucesos.

-Cuando estoy contigo, me siento en paz, es como si todo y todos desaparecieran, por tonto y estúpido que suene contigo siento que soy solo Fugaku y que mi apellido o el hecho de que sea el futuro líder del clan no importan.

Mikoto ante esto no supo que decir, en vez de hablar puso su mano en el pecho de Fugaku y lo empujo suavemente hacia atrás para recostarlo, se acomodó en su pecho y le susurró.

-Esta vez también quiero dormir yo.

Y con esto ambos descansaron varias horas antes de volver a sus respectivas casas.

Fin flash back

Kushina divisó a su amiga sentada bajo un árbol y corrió hacia ella con intención de abrazarla y asustarla, Mikoto que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que alguien la apretó y la hizo chillar de susto.

Fugaku tan solo presenció la escena y en su mente solo había una frase; par de tontas.

Minato llegaba con siete minutos de atraso, ahora tan solo les quedaban quince minutos para llegar a la academia, cuando llegó al árbol vio a Kushina y se sonrojó, como se supone que se saludarían desde ahora?, eran novios o algo así?. La chica había dado el primer paso el día de ayer era justo que hoy lo diera él cierto?. Y sin vacilar más se acercó a la pelirroja y la tomó por los hombros para luego plantar un inocente beso sobre sus labios.

Esto provocó que los tres quedaran atónitos, Fugaku quizás no tanto ya que estaba enterado de casi todo, no le agradaba la nueva relación que tenía su amigo pero no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla.

Por su parte Mikoto se sentía insultada, ofendida, ignorada y apartada, ese beso era como una bofetada en todo el rostro para ella, se supone que ella debía saber todo acerca de Kushina siendo su amiga y más bien su vida amorosa! , aunque para ser más justos Kushina no estaba enterada de los encuentro casuales con el pelicastaño.

La pelirroja solo se quedó en su lugar viendo fijamente al rubio para después saltar sobre él y darle un abrazo juguetón. Le encantaba esta nueva faceta de su rubio, pero al dirigir la mirada y ver a Mikoto con cara de "te mataré Kushina Uzumaki y te sacaré todo a golpes si es necesario" deshizo el abrazo y se acercó a la pelinegra dándole una sonrisa de un niño que sabe que ha hecho una travesura y está listo para que lo regañen.

Sin perder más tiempo Fugaku alzó la voz con ese tono autoritario que Mikoto ya conocía tan bien.

-Dejen de perder tiempo, Minato contrólate por lo que más quieras y controla de paso a tu tomate, larguémonos de aquí.

El resto del camino a la academia se basó en amenazas por parte de la pelirroja hacia Fugaku que consistían en que lo mataría a golpes si volvía a llamarla tomate, amenazas que el pelinegro ignoraba olímpicamente, por otro lado miradas cargadas de significado entre Mikoto y Fugaku, era como si sus ojos rezaran un "mañana, el claro, tú y yo", miradas que no pasaban desapercibidas para cierto rubio que ahora llevaba a la pelirroja de la mano escuchando todo lo que había hecho en la mañana antes de que llegara un idiota ,como ella decía, a tocarle la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Nota de la autora: **Si llegaste hasta acá leyendo, muchisimisimas gracias, si te gustó el cap dale fav y follow para leer más de mis historias, si no te gustó o lo amaste o simplemente quieres opinar dejame un review :3 los contesto todos con gusto( incluso las críticas), y eso sin más ni más no vemos en el sgte cap :D

* * *

><p><strong>Minami Uchiha: <strong>es cierto que en el cap anterior no hubo Fugamiko pero es que vamos chica! las cosas con Minato y Kushina necesitaban subir de tono, debemos ir parejo parejo con la cosa, aunque si lo pensamos así Fugaku aún no ha besado a Mikoto DDD: , pero bueno en fin muchas gracias por leer mi fic, y acá esta la conti que tanto pedías, espero la disfrutes linda :3


	7. ExamenGeninsea como sea pasaré!(parte2)

**Título:** Como se supone que pasó

**Disclaimer:** Daría mi alma para que los personajes de Naruto fueran míos, pero no, son de Kishi-sempai.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias a mi sequito de lectores que leen los caps y que estan antentas/tos a cada continuación, muchas muchas gracias sin ustedes este fic no sería posible :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Examen Genin; sea como sea pasaré! (parte 2)

Había un montón de chicos afuera de la Academia, a simple vista algunos eran mucho mayores que ellos, diecisiete o dieciocho quizás, esa era la edad que aparentaban, eran rudos, toscos , la mayoría hombres, aunque también destacan una que otra chica mayor bastante desarrollada y con esa cara de si-te-acercas-te-mato.

En un momento una de las chicas voluptuosas que respondía al nombre de Mai se acercó a Minato para comprobar si él era él, había escuchado que era el genio de la nueva generación y quería comprobar por si misma los rumores de su gran atractivo. Mai no era tan alta, pero era esbelta, poseía un cuerpo muy proporcionado que atraía más de alguna mirada al pasar, tenía unos ojos preciosos color miel enmarcados por unas estilizadas cejas, en resumen era una pequeña reina de belleza que quería convertirse en Genin.

Procedía a presentarse y que mejor que revolverle el cabello al chico para luego guiñarle el ojo y así dar una impresión seductora, el pequeño Minato caería rendido, su plan no podía fallar, porque claro su plan no incluía a Kushina.

Cuando la mano de Mai se aproximaba al rubio cabello de Minato fue atrapada por otra mano que amenazaba con cortarle la irrigación de sangre si seguía con su acto.

-Qué crees que haces?- una cabeza roja la miraba desde abajo con el ceño fruncido apretando incluso más su mano.

-Suelta mi mano enana si no quieres perderla- Mai comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Lo dice alguien que es mayor que yo y aún no es Genin.- Kushina sí que sabía cómo contratacar.

Minato no sabía qué hacer, se debatía entre calmar a Kushina o pedirle disculpas a la chica, pero si hacía lo primero se llevaría una paliza aunque si hacía lo segundo se llevaría una paliza aún peor, que difícil era ser él pensaba suspirando. Por otro lado ver a Kushina celosa era encantador y le daba mucho miedo.

Mikoto y Fugaku eran otra historia, el pelicastaño estaba usando toda su concentración para no reír como un demente y Mikoto usaba toda su concentración para no golpear a la chica que estaba mirando con odio a Kushina.

En un momento Mai empuño la mano que le quedaba libre para golpear y lanzar lejos a la cabeza roja que estaba varios centímetros por debajo de ella, mientras que la pelirroja al darse cuenta de esto levantó su pierna con el objetivo de atizarle una buena patada a esa flacucha presumida.

Pero el contacto entre las dos nunca se dio, en un dos por tres un Jounin aparentemente profesor de la academia tenía sujeta la pierna de Kushina y la mano de Mai en un intento por aplacar la pelea, el Jounin que las había detenido era nada más y nada menos que Taichi Morino.

Cuando las chicas supieron con quién estaban tratando trataron de zafarse del agarre del moreno que apretó aún más sus extremidades, era cierto que Kushina tenía agallas y todo eso pero Taichi era otra cosa, era conocido por ser especialista en tortura mental, cosa a la que Kushina por más valiente que fuera no podía enfrentar.

-Si quieren tener el privilegio de ser Genin, entren a la academia y no hagan algo estúpido- escupió Taichi con la mejor voz de ultratumba que pudo sacar.

Ambas chicas asintieron y Mai volvió a su respectivo lugar no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Minato, cosa que para la pelirroja no pasó desapercibido, despedazaría a esa idiota.

-Muy bien, muy bien, escúchenme, yo soy Taichi Morino, los guiaré hacia la primera parte del examen Genin, pero solo me verán en la segunda soy su sensor y desde ahora su peor pesadilla- Taichi con una voz sería y una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas comenzó a caminar seguido de todos los aspirantes a Genin detrás de él.

Mientras caminaban Kushina escuchaba con más atención la conversación que los dos chicos que iban atrás de ella tenían.

Has oído hablar de Taichi Morino?- decía uno.

-Pues claro que sí, él es el oficial al mando del departamento de tortura e interrogación de Anbu en Konoha- respondía el otro.

Kushina quería morir, un poco más y ahora estaría sentada en una silla en una habitación oscura con un solo reflector y con Taichi preguntándole que hacía para tener el cabello de ese color, cosa que Kushina jamás le diría, bueno aunque quizás estaba divagando demás.

Cuando llegaron a un salón enorme que solo se usaba para las asambleas Taichi les explicó que el examen Genin consistía de dos partes; la primera eran se llamaba "técnicas básicas", consistía en demostrar que eran capaces de usar la sustitución, el uso y manejo de clones, y otras técnicas que debieron de haber aprendido a lo largo de sus años por la academia.

La segunda parte era lo divertido para Taichi, se llamaba "Niveles de chacra bajo presión", no les explico en qué consistía la prueba ya que para llegar a ella debían aprobar la primera, pero la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro daba a entender que sería divertido para él y horrible para los que llegaran.

A los aspirantes los iban llamando de a uno en uno a un sala que solo contaba con un mesón para tres personas, todos profesores de la academia, cuando el aspirante llegaba entregaba su identificación y le señalaban las pruebas que tenía que hacer y en qué orden, si las aprobaba todas se le entregaba su identificación con un sello azul y si no, solo la identificación y un pase para volver el otro año.

Luego de tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos; Fugaku, Minato, Kushina y Mikoto saltaban de alegría al haber aprobado la primera parte, aunque Fugaku solo generaba una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa, por dios, él era un Uchiha, los Uchiha's no "saltaban de alegría", pero luego su mirada iba hacia Mikoto que chillaba de emoción y la venita encima de su ceja comenzaba a tiritar, todo era culpa e influencia de Kushina se decía a sí mismo.

De los cincuenta y seis aspirantes a Genin tan solo veinte y uno habían aprobado la primera parte y se preparaban para la segunda.

Se dirigieron a un salón un poco más pequeño que el anterior y vieron a Taichi y dos Jounin más acompañándolo estaban sentados en un mesón parecido al de antes pero que delante del lugar de Taichi habían cuatro grandes tarjetas de diferentes colores, una azul con la letra A, otra verde con la letra B, otra amarilla con la letra C y otra café con la letra D.

-Bueno, bueno bueno, el número se redujo considerablemente- comenzó Taichi- pero ahora me encargaré de reducirlo a la mitad por lo menos, como les dije antes esta prueba se llama "Niveles de chacra bajo presión"; consiste en lo siguiente; pasarán de a uno por uno como antes y el Jounin de mi derecha los sumergirá en un Genjutsu que según hemos investigado proyectará una situación memorable en su vida, claro que nos hemos esforzado en preparar la situación adecuada con los datos que tenemos y hemos incluido ciertos detalles que nos podrían parecer interesantes, la idea es someterlos a una presión moderaba y ver cuánto chacra pueden generar bajo dicha presión, este ejercicio nos sirve para ver cuantos de ustedes pueden enfrentar una situación de realismo durante una batalla, donde el enemigo los pondrá bajo una presión por la cual no pueden quebrase y llorar, de hecho deben usarla a su favor y hacer que su cerebro trabaje y procese más rápido un contrataque. Ahora supongo que se estarán preguntando para qué son las tarjetas que están delante de mí.

Todos asintieron con cara de horrorizados menos Fugaku que parecía impasible, pero dirigió su vista hacia Mikoto y la chica estaba temblando, sabía lo que habían investigado, sabía lo que le proyectarían; a sus padres.

Cada tarjeta es un nivel de chacra que los ninjas de diversos rangos pueden proyectar bajo presión, la letra A es el mayor nivel de chacra y la letra D es el peor, ustedes si quieren aprobar deben crear al menos bastante chacra para llegar al nivel C o de lo contrario reprobarán, tendrán solo quince minutos para proyectar todo el chacra que puedan- Taichi sonrió, ahora es cuando venía la parte divertida- Ahora las personas que no estén dispuestas a seguir y a someterse al Genjutsu pueden levantar la mano y los dejaremos irse tranquilamente, siempre pueden volver el otro año, tienen dos minutos para hacerlo.

Mikoto no sabía qué hacer, quería levantar la mano, no quería ver a sus padres, no podría con eso, así que pensó que Kushina la entendería, Fugaku no volvería a dirigirle la palabra pero estaba bien podría vivir con eso, comenzó lentamente a levantar su mano, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo más de tres centímetros, tres manos sujetaron la suya.

Minato, Kushina y Fugaku la tenían bien sujetada del codo, muñeca y el brazo por si acaso Mikoto insistía.

-Tu puedes hacerlo Mikoto, nosotros creemos en ti, vamos, no puedes rendirte hasta el final!- decía por lo bajo Kushina.

-Mikoto si te rindes ahora no podrás graduarte con nosotros y no queremos esperarte un año más, vamos inténtalo- decía un sonriente Minato.

-Si te retiras ahora, quedarás como la vergüenza de los Uchiha's y como futuro líder del clan no lo permitiré- un enojado Fugaku apretaba aún más su agarre.

La pelinegra no sabía si reír o llorar, grandes personas la tenían sujetada pensaba, si esto significaba tener amigos, ella tenía los mejores, cambió su cara de miedo y los temblores cesaron, el modo Uchiha había empezado, pasaría el tonto examen y con honores; determinación eso era lo que Mikoto proyectaba.

De las veinte y un personas al final solo quedaron diecisiete, los demás se retiraron en silencio con la esperanza de que el próximo año cambiaran a Taichi y pusieron un sensor más compasivo, y sin más ni más la segunda parte del examen Genin daba inicio.

El quinto en llamar fue Fugaku, los demás le desearon suerte y el solo respondió con el típico monosílabo de su clan cosa que a Mikoto hizo reír. Cuando entro le explicaron una vez más las reglas y le pidieron que proyectara todo el chacra que pudiese mientras se encontraba en el Genjutsu y conociendo a quien tenían delante le prohibieron estrictamente usar su sharingan ya que eso sería considerado hacer trampa y significaría una descalificación inmediata. Sin más preámbulos la prueba comenzó y después de quince minutos salió un orgulloso Fugaku portando la tarjeta de color verde, B.

La séptima en llamar fue Mikoto, quien con un paso firme se dirigió al salón, no sin antes mirar a sus amigos quienes le dirigieron una mirada de crememos-en-ti, Kushina levantó su pulgar y le dio la mejor sonrisa Uzumaki que pudo, el pelicastaño por su parte la miró diciendo enorgullece-a-tu-clan, Mikoto sonrió, claro que lo haría.

Cuando entró le explicaron las reglas y la prueba comenzó, el Jounin la sumergió en el Genjutsu; Mikoto no se había equivocado sus padres se encontraban allí, delante de ella, los podía ver claramente, de un dos por tres su padres estaba rodeados y estaban perdiendo la pelea, sangraban mucho y parecían casi derrotados. Mikoto no sabía qué hacer, no podía parar de mirar como sus padres eran golpeados y heridos otra vez, los gritos de dolor de su madre estaban haciéndola enloquecer el temblor de su cuerpo comenzó y más violentamente que antes, la prueba llevaba ya diez minutos, tan solo le quedaban cinco para terminar y ella ni siquiera había proyectado chacra.

Cerró los ojos y cayó de rodillas al suelo se abrazó para protegerse como queriendo crear una barrera, en su mente las imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido hace una semana atrás se proyectaban, pero de un segundo a otro la perspectiva cambió; recuerdos de cuando sus padres estaban vivos pasaron por su mente, los entrenamientos con su padre y las tardes de hacer la cena con su madre todas las noches felices cuando ambos la llevaban a la cama y la arropaban antes de dormir, sintió como era rodeada por dos pares de brazos y juró escuchar la voz de su madre diciendo "tu puedes nena, es solo una ilusión" y a su padre continuar "ilusión que puedes vencer, muéstrales el poder de los Uchihas's".

Tan solo esto bastó para que la pelinegra se pusiera de pie, abrió los ojos y la escena que vio era grotesca sus padres estaban en el suelo desmembrados igual que en su pesadilla, pero la ignoró olímpicamente, hizo el sello característico para crear chacra comenzó, le quedaban dos minutos, tiempo suficiente pensó.

Cuando salió caminó lentamente y extendió su tarjeta color amarillo, con la letra C que tenía incrustada la mitad de la tarjeta B, lo que según a ella le explicaron significaba que podía proyectar C y medio chacra, es decir entre B y C.

Era el turno de Minato y con su característica sonrisa se adentró en el salón, al cabo de quince minutos salió con su tarjeta B y la mitad de la tarjeta A incrustada, no por nada el chico era un Genio.

Kushina saltaba de emoción, Mikoto sonreía, al parecer todos aprobarían y Fugaku solo fruncía el seño, maldito rubio mejor que él.

La última en llamar fue Kushina, así que con los puños en el aire y con la típica energía Uzumaki se dirigió al salón no sin antes recibir el ánimo de sus compañeros, un golpe en el hombro por parte de Fugaku y un casto e inocente beso de Minato.

Cuando entró, los tres Jounin la miraron de una forma que ella ya sabía identificar; una mezcla de miedo y asco. Claro después de todo ella era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi que más podía esperar.

El Genjutsu comenzó y se vio a ella misma gobernada por el Kyubi destruyendo toda la aldea, muy bien se decía a sí misma, los idiotas la habían investigado bastante bien, esto era algo con lo que podía lidiar fácilmente, es decir era una de sus pesadillas de siempre.

Sin que la escena le afectara comenzó a acumular chacra pero de un dos por tres vio a Minato con una cara de terror que nunca antes había visto, lo siguiente que pasó frente a sus ojos la desconcertó y la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas, las lágrimas caían violentamente, se veía si misma despedazando a Minato completamente y luego a Mikoto y a Fugaku y a todos sus conocidos, traía una sonrisa demencial en la cara y por más que Minato le rogara que parara ella no lo hacía.

No, no podía ser cierto se decía sí misma, trataba de convencerse de que no era real pero en lo más profundo de su mente podía escuchar claramente a Kyubi desde su jaula diciéndole que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad reproduciría lo del Genjutsu a la perfección.

Kyubi le gritaba que no era más que una enana que nunca haría nada bien, una estúpida insegura que se escudaba en la fuerza bruta para no lidiar con los problemas, le decía que se rindiese y la idea comenzaba a volverse tentadora, se rendiría sí, eso haría, ya no quería soportar el ataque mental por parte del Genjutsu y su arrendatario zorro.

Pero hubo una frase que fue como una bofetada en la cara para Kushina, el maldito zorro le decía que jamás sería Hokage y ahí fue cuando la chica despertó, se paró tan solo contaba con treinta segundos, pero era tiempo suficiente, sonrió de manera burlesca y comenzó a acumular chacra, de un dos por tres la cantidad de chacra que soltó hizo que las tablas del suelo donde se encontraba se agrietaran, no era el chacra azul y normal de Kushina era el chacra del Kyubi, había obligado a Kyubi a ayudarla a cambio le había promedito que lo sacaría a pasear, el zorro no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, la voluntad de la chica era enorme, había hecho bien en presionarla hasta el límite, después la obligaría a agradecerle.

Afuera todos sintieron el incremento de chacra y la diferencia en su aura, no era un chacra normal, era uno siniestro, oscuro, Minato lo sabía bien, sabía de quien era ese chacra así que ignorando al Chunin que protegía la puerta del salón donde se encontraba Kushina, corrió.

Cuando el tiempo terminó Kushina paró de crear chacra y miró con cierto orgullo a los sensores, Taichi no tuvo más remedio que entregarle la tarjeta con la letra A, pero antes de que Kushina se moviera para ir a buscarla su cuerpo colapsó, se desmayaría, podía oír al zorro riendo, advirtiéndole que esto pasaría.

Minato logró esquivar el agarre del Chunin y abrió la puerta, vio como el cuerpo de Kushina caía al suelo, tenía que atraparla debía hacerlo, aumentó su velocidad en cinco segundos sabía que su cuerpo colapsaría, había usado demasiado chacra en su pelea con Fugaku y también había hecho uso de su habilidad de convertir el chacra en velocidad, ahora lo haría de nuevo, pero no importaba con tal de proteger a su chica aguantaría todo eso, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y antes de que el cuerpo de la pelirroja impactara contra el suelo la sujetó, después de eso de desmayó pero no sin antes asegurarse de caer de cierta forma en que la chica no recibiera el impacto.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Nota de la autora: **Como ven las cosas se están poniendo interesantes para nuestro protas si aún no entienden quien rayos es Taichi Morino, pues les diré; es el padre de Ibiki Morino, ahora ya saben que de tal palo tal astilla D: , si les gustó el cap de hoy dejen un review y no sean tacaños ya que de eso me alimento para poder seguir con este fic, si no te gustó si tienes algún comentario o sugerencia también deja un review te juro que los contesto todos, sin más ni más nos vemos en el sgte cap :B

* * *

><p><strong>Minami Uchiha: <strong>La dedicación nena ten por segura que seguirá, hasta yo me enamoré de mi fic y en cada cap trato de mejorar las cosas y tener ideas nuevas con que sorprenderlos aquí está la conti, espero que te guste :3

**Rita Uchiha Namikaze: **Jaja prometí que lo haría, así que pues.. y Mikoto bueno, la chica tiene sus lados ocultos y no pienses que a todo lo que le diga Fugaku ella dirá que si sin chistar, acá está la conti, creo que actualicé más rápido esta vez, espero te guste :B

**Susimuffin: **Mi fic tendrá hartos cap así que tendrás que esperar un poco para verlos creciditos, pero te prometo que te lo compensaré con lemon del bueno y de calidad, jaja por lo otro no te preocupes que pienso terminar este y luego comenzar otro fic, así que tienes "Como se supone que pasó" para mucho mucho tiempo más c:


	8. Desde cero

**Título:** Como se supone que pasó

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto, gracias por inventarlos.

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que les guste la conti de hoy :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8<p>

Desde cero

Mikoto desayunaba tranquilamente, eran las nueve y siete minutos, aun tenía veintitrés minutos para llegar, corrió a su habitación y se acomodó la bandana con el signo de su aldea en la frente, y partió hacia el hospital.

Abrió los ojos casi por obligación, había una luz que perturbaba su sueño, era uno muy tranquilo, no quería despertar quería seguir con Minato y en ese hilo de pensamientos recordó.

Se levantó apresuradamente y el olor a antiséptico le arrugó la nariz, mierda, odiaba los hospitales y ahora estaba encadenada?, si así es ya que su brazo izquierdo estaba atado al respaldo de la camilla, estúpidas enfermeras no es como que si ella se fuera a escapar, o quizás sí y la conocían demasiado bien.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro una rubia bastante proporcionada con grandes dotes delanteros que no portaba bandana ni el respectivo uniforme ninja la nieta del primero; Tsunade Senju.

Con un certero y directo puñetazo hizo que Kushina volteara la cara debido al golpe y lágrimas de dolor salieran disparadas de sus ojos, no entendía por qué había sido eso, quizás se lo merecía.

-KUSHINA UZUMAKI! –gritaba la rubia- no quiero que vuelvas a usar chacra de Kyubi si tu cuerpo no puedo soportarlo, tu sistema de chacra está completamente dilatado, IDIOTA!, gracias a esto tendremos que retrasar el entrenamiento en grupo al menos una semana- Tsunade empuño su mano con intención de seguir castigando a la pelirroja pero esta fue más rápida y detuvo su mano aunque no sirvió de nada y esta vez la rubia le dejó el ojo completamente morado- TE LO MERECES, desde ahora estás bajo mi cuidado y no quiero que actúes de manera imprudente, entendido?.

Kushina tiritaba de dolor, el golpe además de amoratarle el ojo le había cortado el labio que ahora dejaba un fino camino de sangre hacia abajo.

-Cállate vieja bruja, acaso no ves que quiero dormir- con una sonrisa arrogante al más puro estilo Uzumaki la pelirroja interceptó el tercer golpe que la rubia le iba a proporcionar y esta vez uso chacra para reafirmar su agarre.

-jumhum- Tsunade reía, jamás pensó que una de las peores estudiantes fuera a caer en sus manos como alumna, pero ahora veía porque Sarutobi había insistido en dejarla a su cargo, ambas eran muy parecidas, eso le gustó.- Como veo que ya estás bien, informales a Mikoto y a Hana que nos reuniremos en dos días en el campo de entrenamiento número nueve.

Y sin más que decir Tsunade se retiró no sin antes arrojarle a la cara la bandana que Kushina riesgosamente se había ganado, dejando a una pelirroja llena de dudas, preguntas y con muchas ganas de salir de ahí.

Para empezar quien rayos era Hana?, por lo que Tsunade le había dicho ella formaba equipo con Mikoto y la chica Hana, tenían por maestra a una rubia con enormes bubbies y una fuerza bruta que podía matarlas si la hacían enojar, rayos esto sería increíblemente divertido, ahora solo quedaba saber quién era la chica Hana.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al hospital se dio cuenta de que había pasado de largo a un pelicastaño que se apoyaba en un poste, se devolvió y lo comenzó a mirar de manera interrogante.

Hoy no- dijo Fugaku y sin más preámbulos se acercó a Mikoto, la levantó en sus brazos y salió lo más rápido de ahí, la chica no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar lo siguiente que supo es que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

Cuando llegaron al claro Mikoto comenzó a protestar.

-Me largo, debo ver a Kushina, quizás hoy despertó.

-Aunque te vayas ahora, no llegarás para la hora de las visitas, además la chica lleva durmiendo tres días, uno más de diferencia no le hará daño.

-No me interesa, me largo, si quieres dormir hoy, hazlo tu solo.-Decidida Mikoto comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado, sabía que si corría podría llegar a tiempo para ver a Kushina aunque fuera unos míseros diez minutos.

El futuro líder del clan no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta, pero también sabía que si la obligaba sería peor, pero realmente no quería que se fuera no la había podido ver en varios días, por qué la chica no entendía eso, maldita sea.

La tomo del brazo para detenerla y la empujó suavemente contra un árbol dejándola sin salida.

-Kushina despertará, es que acaso no tienen a la mejor ninja médico del mundo como maestra?- Fugaku trataba de convencerla sin perder la paciencia.

-Fugaku- comenzó la pelinegra, era hora de dejar las cosas en claro- creo que deberíamos dejar de hacer esto.

-Hacer qué?- preguntó un poco nervioso el Uchiha.

-Vernos, dormir juntos en el claro, ya no quiero hacerlo más.

Eso fue como un puñetazo en la cara para el chico, él era el futuro líder del clan, y ella no era más que un miembro, no podía negársele y decirle que no, no a él!

-Tienes que quedarte conmigo porque es una orden- y ahí es cuando todo se arruinó.

Lo próximo que sintió fue un dolor punzante en la mejilla izquierda y como su cuerpo era impulsado hacia el suelo, levantó la mirada y vió una faceta de Mikoto que nunca deseó ver.

-Exacto idiota, yo no soy tu títere para que me des ordenes, tampoco tu perro faldero para seguirte a todas partes, si quieres estar conmigo pídelo de la forma en que normalmente lo hacen los chicos y haz méritos porque lo más probable es que te diga que no, adiós, debo ir a ver a mi amiga- y sin más ni más la chica se marchó corriendo a toda prisa.

-A la mierda entonces- el pelicastaño se paró del suelo, se quitó la tierra y se marchó a la aldea, tenía unas compras que realizar.

Mañana era el quinto día desde que se habían obtenido los resultados del examen Genin, de las diecisiete personas que pasaron a la segunda prueba tan solo doce de ellas aprobaron, pero aún no tenían idea de con quien harían equipo ni quien sería su maestro a excepción claro de Kushina, Hana y Mikoto; se había decidido darle la respuesta a ellas por adelantado debido a la situación de Kushina por si es que ella no estaba para la presentación oficial de los equipos que sería mañana.

Así que ahora la orden era presentarse en la academia a eso de las diez de la mañana con su bandana y su identificación que probaba que eran Genin.

Eso era toda la información que Mikoto había tratado de decirle a su amiga en los cortos siete minutos que le quedaban de la hora de visitas, ni unas de las dos sabía quién era la chica Hana, ni si quiera su apellido, así que debían esperar hasta mañana.

Kushina sería dada de alta dentro de la tarde solo si se comportaba, las heridas que su "maestra" le había proporcionado ya ni se notaban, su poder de recuperación era increíble y rápido, gracias estúpido zorro, pensaba.

Cuando salió del hospital sentía sus músculos agarrotados y pesados después de todo no se había movido por tres días era algo normal, Kyubi tenía mucho por hacer, seguía caminando despistadamente cuando alguien la jaló del brazo bruscamente.

-Tomate, ejem, ejem, digo Kushina me alegro de que ya estés bien, que bueno que estés recuperada- Un sonriente y forzado Fugaku miraba a la pelirroja, rayos, rayos, rayos.

-Entonces que quieres?- directo al grano como la Uzumaki que era, la chica no era tonta el Uchiha no le hablaría así como así solo para ver que se encontraba bien, algo había medio turbio y ella lo intuía.

El pelicastaño suspiró y decidió a contarle todo, la pelea que tuvieron con Mikoto el día que se conocieron, el campo de entrenamiento y como ella había tratado de hacer la paz en beneficio a Kushina, las visitas de Fugaku y ella al claro y ahora la pelea y el golpe, todo, con lujo de detalles, no dejó piedra sin detallar, para cuando terminó Kushina hizo algo que aunque sabía que podía pasar, no lo esperaba.

La chica comenzó a reír como demente, se apretaba el estómago con las manos como si temiese que se le saliera de tanta risa, cuando ya sus pulmones no aguantaban la falta de aire, paro, miró fijamente al Uchiha y dijo.

-Las flores favoritas de Mikoto son las violetas y ama los tomates así que algo con mucho tomate estaría bien, no le gustan las cosas picantes y también le gustan muchos los dulces, siempre que puede se llena con ellos, le gustan las bebidas frías aunque el té también y por sobre toda las cosas le gusta que los chicos no sean unos imbéciles con ella así como tú, deberías parecerte más a Hizashi al momento de tratar a las chichas, me debes al menos ocho platos de ramen que te cobraré otro día, si no me pagas le contaré a Mikoto todo esto, ahora déjame en paz quiero matar a cierto rubio que no vino a visitarme-Kushina con un aura oscura comenzaba a alejarse de ahí con pasos firmes, castraría a Minato se supone que eran novios y ni flores le había llevado.

Fugaku tardo un poco en procesar toda la información que la odiosa chica le había dado, sin embargo había sido muy útil, ahora solo bastaba comprar ciertas cosas y esperar que Mikoto quisiera verlo y si no era así la obligaría a ello, tonta chica estúpida de todas las chicas por qué se tenía que fijar en una tan complicada y loca, todas las demás babeaban por estar con el prodigio Uchiha, pero al parecer Mikoto y Kushina eran inmunes, la última no importaba, pero alguien de su mismo clan debería caer bajo sus encantos, el pelicastaño sonrió, ahora entendía porque le gustaba tanto esa chica y también claro estaban esas sensuales y largas piernas, si, Fugaku era todo un depravado.

Minato caminaba feliz en dirección al hospital con un ramo de flores naranjas y unos caros chocolates, sorprendería a su chica con esto, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de doblar hacia la calle que lo llevaría hasta a Kushina escucho un grito.

-MINATO NAMIKAZE CUATRO DÍAS EN EL HOSPITAL Y VIENES AHORA QUE YA SALÍ, DATE POR MUERTO RUBIO IDIOTA- Kushina comenzaba a tomar impulso, su cabello se había alzado y separado en nueve perfectos mechones, estaba envuelta en un aura que no era de Kyubi era peor, la de ella, no por nada la llamaban "Habanero sangrienta" lo alcanzaría y sin más echó a correr.

Minato sintió que su vida estaba en peligro por lo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, era obvio que la chica jamás lo alcanzaría, cuando llegó a una de las tantas partes verdes de Konoha paró y miró en todas direcciones, quería explicarle que no había podido ir a visitarla porque también había descansado bastante, pero la pelirroja no estaba ahí para explicaciones, si no para asesinar, se sentó en el suelo a descansar cuando sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro, giró su cabeza lentamente hacia atrás y ahí estaba la chica que le robaba el sueño con una sonrisa demencial y lista para convertir al rayo amarillo de Konoha en puré.

Esquivando todo sus golpes Minato trataba de explicarle a medias el porqué de sus actos, pero Kushina ni cuenta se daba de eso, así que una idea pasó por su mente era arriesgada, pero era lo único que le quedaba ahora.

Con un ágil salto hacia la pelirroja la empujó hacia el suelo sosteniéndola para que no recibiera ni un impacto, cuando sintió el calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo le sujeto la cara con ambas manos y la besó.

Fue el beso más largo que le habían dado a Kushina y el mejor también, pero el rubio al no quedar conforme con eso siguió besándola, paraba solo para tomar aire y seguía con su labor, todo el enojo de la pelirroja se esfumo casi mágicamente y le correspondió cada uno de los besos que él le daba, cuando ya sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados gracias a tanta atención la Uzumaki empujo a Minato hacia un lado y se subió a horcajadas encima de él.

-Estas tan muerto que estás vivo- una frase sin coherencia alguna que hizo a Minato reír para luego volver a sellar sus labios con los de la chica, luego de unos veinte minutos más con el mismo juego, ambos se sentaron y Minato le explico lo sucedido, avergonzada la chica se disculpó al mismo tiempo que engullía los chocolates, estaba hambrienta, Minato ni lento ni perezoso la invito a comer ramen y le pasó el ramo de flores.

-Por qué naranjas?, que significa ese color?- Era momento de saber según ella.

-Que sale si mezclas al rayo amarillo de Konoha con la habanero sangrienta?- un sonriente Minato acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

-Eres un tonto- sonrojada se puso de pie y grito- A COMER RAAAAAAAAAAA-MEN!

Estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir cuando sintió golpes en su puerta, con el pijama diminuto se dirigió a la entrada y abrió, su rostro pasó de tranquilidad al más puro enojo.

-Qué haces aquí, creo que mi gancho derecho fue más que suficiente para darte a entender que no te quiero cerca- Mikoto parecía no desistir.

-Puedo pasar?- Fugaku no se rendiría por eso.

Al estar dentro ya de su casa se sintió en paz, jamás había entrado, no era tan grande como la mansión, pero era mucho más acogedora se sentía bien estar allí, como la pelinegra aun lo miraba con un signo de interrogación en la cara, hizo lo que había ido a hacer.

Sujetó ambas muñecas de Mikoto y la empujó suavemente hacia la pared más cercana, aprisionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y levantó sus muñecas hacia arriba de su cabeza lo siguiente que supo es que su cuerpo ya no funcionaba a su voluntad y la besó.

No fue un beso muy largo ni mucho menos el mejor, no sabía cómo hacerlo, debió preguntarle eso a la pelirroja también, pero lo estaba disfrutando, no quería parar, pero la falta de aire en sus pulmones era otra cosa.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento, soy un idiota, pero es porque no conozco otra forma de hacerlo, todo en mi mundo funcionaba así, un ejemplo de eso es mamá, ella jamás ha contradicho a papá, y supuse que tú tampoco lo harías, pero llegaste y rompiste la idea de relación que tenía, rompiste mis esquemas, tú me das paz, cosa que ninguna de mis admiradoras locas puedes hacer, y rayos, creo que estoy enamorándome de ti, así que si me dejas quedarme unas horas puedo prepararte lo que sea, no sé cocinar muy bien, pero traje muchos tomates y dulces y tengo flores violetas yo creo que si me dejas puedo probarte que-su discurso fue interrumpido por unos labios que no necesitaban escuchar más, ahora estaban un poco más sincronizados ya tenían más o menos una idea de cómo besar.

Mikoto se sentía en el cielo, sentía como sus huesos se volvían de espuma, se sentía ligera, como si flotara, era increíble la cantidad de sensaciones que alguien podía hacerte sentir, cuando el beso terminó, le dijo.

-Creo…que también estoy enamorada de ti y no te preocupes yo cocino, pero como sabes que amo los tomates?, y los dulces? Y las flores?- Se sentía confundida.

-Kushina.- y tan solo es palabra bastó para que Mikoto comprendiera que el chico realmente se estaba esforzando, jamás hablaría con la pelirroja a menos que fuera algo importante, significaba que ella era importante, una alegría la embargó, no podía borrar la sonrisa en su cara y más aun ahora que su sonrisa estaba siendo correspondida con una del pelicastaño, era hermoso cuando sonreía.

Se liberó de la jaula de Fugaku y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo improvisado, mientras tanto el pelinegro tomaba asiento frente a la mesa, observando los movimientos de su ahora chica, rayos que pijama tan pequeño.

-Mmm…esas piernas- ronroneó Fugaku haciendo que Mikoto le lanzara un tomate y se sonrojara violentamente.

-PERVERTIDO!- respuesta que a Fugaku hizo reír.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Nota de la autora: **creo que por ahora pararé, el sgte cap prometo subirlo a más tardar el míercoles, gracias por leer mi fic, espero les guste, ya saben dejen su review que me emociono cada vez que veo uno nuevo, nos vemos en el sgte cap :B

* * *

><p><strong>Minami Uchiha:<strong> Eres una de mis fieles seguidoras, gracias por eso, actualizé rápido solo por ti :3, espero te guste :B

**Rita Uchiha Namikaze:** supongo que ahora estarás aún más soprendida jaja ^^

**Karito: **acá está la conti joder! espero la disfrutes :B


	9. La nueva generación

**Título: **Como se suponen que pasó

**Disclaimer:** Gracias Kishi por estos quince años de increíbles personajes (':

**Nota de la autora:** me costó bastante ya que he estado bastante ocupada con la Universidad, pero acá está el cap mis amores 3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9<p>

La nueva generación

El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, en una pequeña sala con un mesón un poco más refinado que los que se usaron durante el examen, estaban ellos, los doce novatos, la nueva generación de Genin's. Se encontraban frente al Hokage, y dos miembros del consejo, a la derecha parados estaban situados los cuatro maestros; Tsunade, Jiraiya, Miki y Makoto.

-Como verán de los cincuenta y seis aspirantes a Genin, ustedes fueron los mejor de lo mejor, son la nueva generación, los nuevos pilares de Konoha, ustedes son la fuerza, permítanse sentirse orgullosos, porque hoy gracias a ustedes y con ustedes comienza una nueva era.- Sarutobi estuvo pensando toda la noche en las palabras de hoy, pero al final decidió que era mejor improvisar, después de todo no le había salido tan mal.

-Ahora procederemos a formar los equipos, nuestra decisión es final, tratamos de balancear su fuerza, su voluntad y sus habilidades en cada equipo para que en conjunto sirvan a Konoha y bajo la tutela de su maestro se conviertan en grandes ninjas.-Uno de los miembros del consejo no podía ser menos que el Hokage.

-Muy bien!-dijo Miki- primero voy yo, las personas que nombre se sitúan detrás de mí y me siguen; Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, ustedes mocosos, verán lo peor y mejor de mí, nos vamos! – y sin decir más se fue casi empujando a los pobres novatos.

-Creo que es mi turno- dijo Makoto- las personas que nombre me esperan en el campo de entrenamiento número tres por favor; Hizashi Hyuga Kizashi Haruno y Minami Uchiha.

Mikoto y Fugaku compartieron una mirada, Minami?, quien era ella, la chica pasó delante de ellos para seguir a sus nuevos compañeros, tenía el cabello castaño un tono más claro que Fugaku, su tez era blanca y compartía el mismo rasgo que sus familiares; los ojos negros.

Minami posó sus ojos en el futuro heredero del clan y le dio una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa, cosa que Mikoto no pasó por alto, luego hablaría con el heredero ese.

-Bueno , bueno al parecer es mi turno- decía Jiraiya con su habitual sonrisa-Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga y el último pero no menos importante, Minato Namikaze!, vamos muchachos tenemos mucho por hacer!

-MOCOSAS- gritó Tsunade- SIGANME!.

Kushina y Mikoto miraban de reojo a su nueva compañera de equipo; Hana Hyuga, la futura matriarca del clan Hyuga, por los rumores que manejaban, la chica ya estaba lista para ser la futura esposa del heredero Hiashi Hyuga tan solo estaban esperando una edad más prudente para cerrar el trato. Pobre chica pensaban ambas, se encontraba en un matrimonio arreglado desde tan joven y con el Genin más testarudo, hermético y horrible incluso tenía un carácter peor que el de Fugaku, sentían lastima por ella.

A simple vista Hana era hermosa, su tez era incluso más blanca que la de Mikoto, poseía los típicos ojos aperlados de su clan y tenía un cabello en tono negro azulado que le caía en cascada bajo los hombros, además de contar con unas buenas curvas incluso para su edad, la chica podía hacerle la competencia a Tsunade en cuanto a busto, tenía más que Kushina y Mikoto juntas!

Tsunade les dio un entrenamiento-paliza, jamás en su vida habían entrenado tanto, además se dedicaron a mejorar el trabajo en equipo, entre Kushina y Mikoto las cosas iban perfectas pero no podían sincronizarse con la chica Hyuga, su estilo era diferente, más prolijo y elegante. Para solucionar esto a su maestra se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de crear un juego que les costaría varios huesos rotos y hematomas si lo jugaban mal.

El juego era simple, Tsunade trataría de golpearlas, a cualquiera de ellas y en cualquier momento, sin embargo no se podían defender, por lo menos no ellas, la idea era mejorar el trabajo en equipo y forzar lazos, es decir; proteger a tus compañeros de equipo, así que si Tsunade trataba de golpear a Mikoto, Hana debía contratacar por ella, si iba por Kushina, Mikoto debía protegerla y si trataba de golpear a Hana, Kushina debía hacer su parte, esas eran las reglas.

Si alguna de ellas rompía las reglas le tocaría ser la esclava personal de Tsunade y cualquiera de ellas prefería entrenar hasta morir que eso, así que Tsunade dio la señal y comenzó a correr hacia las chicas, optaron por una posición defensiva básica en el que sus espaldas formarían un triángulo y así cada una podría vigilar cierto ángulo.

Hana quería encajar, realmente quería ser parte de ellas, veía como la pelirroja y la Uchiha se llevaban realmente bien, sus movimientos eran sincronizados, las envidiaba, jamás había tenido una amiga y ahora lo que más deseaba era no fallarles.

Tsunade iba con la idea de golpear a Hana, quería ver que tan fuerte era su clan, así que aumentó su velocidad al dirigir más cantidad de chacra hacia sus pies y voló hacia la chica, Hana optó por la clásica pose de ataque del clan Hyuga, y había activado su byakugan cuando sintió un golpe, pero no era el de su maestra.

Kushina había lanzado a la chica medio metro más allá de su lugar anterior.

-Se supone que yo debo protegerte, si te pones a la defensiva me estás subestimando, estás tratando de decir que no soy lo suficientemente buena para hacerlo por lo que tú te estás asegurando desde antes, ni siquiera me has dejado intentarlo! – cuando Kushina estaba a punto de terminar de hablar vio como Tsunade iba a propinarle una palabra pero no movió ni un músculo, quería enseñarle a Hana lo que significaba la confianza, de la nada apareció una pelinegra que tuvo que acumular bastante chacra en su brazo derecho para poder contrarrestar la patada, por lo que Tsunade saltó hacia atrás y aterrizó dócilmente sobre la tierra, Kushina tenía razón.

-Está bien mocosas, es todo por hoy, mañana volveremos a jugar- antes de voltearse e irse le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Hana, quizás ella no era la correcta para el equipo.

Después de que Tsunade se marchó, Kushina lo hizo también.

Mikoto se acercó a Hana que temblaba en el suelo y le tendió la mano, como Hana no respondía optó por sentarse en el suelo junto a ella.

-No te preocupes por Kushina, no es nada personal, pero la ofendiste, ella pensó que no confiabas en ella, esa idea le diste y aunque no lo demuestre le dolió bastante, desde ahora somos compañeras y solo nos tendremos a nosotras en cada misión, debemos poner nuestras vidas en manos de la otra, eso es lo que Tsunade-sama quiere que entiendas, la confianza es lo primero, confía en nosotras Hana, te prometo que ni Kushina ni yo dejaremos que te lastimen- Mikoto sonreía, con una de sus sonrisas cordiales esas de las cuales Fugaku se había enamorado, esas que traían paz.

-Gracias- susurraba Hana para luego dejar caer lagrimas violentas que no cesaban, no quería ofender a la chica pelirroja, pero estaba acostumbrada, la primera regla de su clan les recordaba que los Hyuga eran los más fuertes de Konoha y que no dependían de nadie o de nada más para ser mejores, ahora debería olvidar todo lo que le habían enseñado, todas las enseñanzas egoístas y herméticas de su clan para volver a empezar y hacerse un camino como una gran ninja, capaz de proteger y confiar en sus camaradas, sí, eso haría, desde ahora, Mikoto y Kushina serían parte de ella y las protegería con su vida si fuera necesario.

-Vamos, te invito unos dangos si?-Mikoto entendía perfectamente a la chica, ella también provenía de un clan que te instruía desde que tenías conciencia el egoísmo y la auto conservación, Hana solo actuó por instinto, solo uso algo que sabía desde que podía racionalizar, debía hacer que Kushina lo entendiera.

-Está bien, pero yo invito- Hana tenía una hermosa sonrisa, pensaba Mikoto, que pena que la iba a gastar con alguien a quien no le importaba, alguien como Hiashi.

Un cansado Hiashi suspiraba por décima vez, aún no habían conseguido cortar el hilo rojo atado a la muñeca de su maestro, esto era patético pensaba él, si estuviera solo contra Jiraiya-sama lo habría hecho en menos de media hora, pero como equipo llevaban cuatro horas intentándolo y aún no podían ni acercarse al brazo derecho de su maestro, Fugaku y Minato estaban llegando a su límite, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo Hiashi también.

Mientras se dejaba ir por sus pensamientos la imagen de Hana pasó por su mente, la chica voluptuosa, rarita e introvertida con la cual su padre lo había comprometido, se preguntaba cómo le habría ido a la chica hoy en su entrenamiento, esperaba que bien, era inconcebible que ella fuera la burla de su clan, no sabía por qué pero al parecer el cansancio había comenzado a hacer estragos con su mente ya que varios recuerdos pasaban por su mente, cosas que pensó que había olvidado ya.

**Flash Back**

-Hiashi- hablaba su padre en el típico tono tosco y autoritario- hoy conocerás a la que será tu compañera más adelante, la que te ayudara en la tarea de llevar a nuestro clan a la gloría.

-Claro padre- un Hiashi de cuatro años se mostraba emocionado, cosa que pocas veces demostraba, pero sentía curiosidad por quien sería la niña que lo ayudaría con el clan.

Luego de dos horas que se habían hecho eternas para el pequeño Hiashi, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y detrás de una señora alta estaba la chica que respondía al nombre de Hana Hyuga.

A simple vista la niña era muy linda, pero un poco pequeña pensaba, tomó uno de los muchos autos de juguete que tenía y se acercó a la chica.

Hana se escondió aún más detrás del vestido de la señora, pero esta la obligo a situarse delante.

-Para ti- respondió un tranquilo Hiashi.

-Gracias, pero yo no tengo nada que darte- decía dulcemente Hana.

-No te preocupes, papá dice que cuando crezcas me ayudarás, así que ahora yo te ayudaré a jugar con el auto, es uno de mis favoritos y ahora es todo tuyo.

**Fin Flash Back**

-HIASHI HIASHI!- gritaba un enfurecido Fugaku, el ruido del Uchiha lo trajo de nuevo al presente, Minato se encontraba delante de él, había bloqueado un ataque son shuriken's y uno de ellos le había cortado la mano, Hiashi entendió que lo había hecho para protegerlo, pero porqué demonios lo había hecho?, él nunca se lo pidió.

-Hiashi-san, por favor enfócate, debemos quitarle el hilo a Jiraiya-sama- respondía un sonriente Minato tratando de ocultar su mano ensangrentada.

Hiashi permanecía perplejo pero entendía que debía prestar más atención, sacó una de las vendas que llevaba en la parte de atrás de su espalda en un pequeño bolsillo secreto de su ropa y le vendó lo más rápido que pudo la mano a Minato.

-Gracias, pero a la próxima yo te salvaré- respondía un serio Hiashi- vamos!.

Sin decir más los tres corrieron hacia su maestro, Fugaku y el Hyuga activaron sus doujutsus, y Minato estaba acumulando chacra en sus extremidades para aumentar su velocidad, en un momento dado Fugaku saltó hacia Jiraiya con la intención de golpearlo, a lo que su maestro respondió con un golpe de bloqueo sencillo, Hiashi pretendía hacer lo mismo, así que Jiraiya debía usar ambos brazos para bloquearlos a los dos, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Hiashi se transformó en Minato y aumentó la velocidad para no darle tiempo a su maestro de comprenderlo, lo más rápido que pudo tomó del brazo a su Sensei y cortó el hilo, para luego saltar hacia atrás y caer sobre la tierra, pero su equilibrio falló y su cuerpo se estampó contra el suelo, pero al menos habían conseguido cortar el maldito hilo.

Jiraiya sonreía, trabajo en equipo; listo.

Después de un duro entrenamiento para mejorar la resistencia el equipo de Makoto se separaba para ir a descansar a sus respectivos hogares, pero el camino entre Minami y Hizashi coincidían hasta cierto punto, así que decidieron irse juntos.

Hizashi no tenía idea de que hablarle a la chica, además pareciera que Minami se encontraba un poco incómoda con su presencia, así que solo se limitó a mirarla de vez en cuando y a caminar.

Minami quería preguntarle si es que pensaba que ella había hecho un buen trabajo, o quizás solo preguntarle si es que tenía hambre o cualquier cosa!, pero sus nervios la traicionaban, se supone que eran compañeros, así que tendría bastante tiempo para poder entablar una conversación con él.

Poco a poco la temperatura comenzó a descender, Minami comenzó a tiritar y le castañeaban los dientes, Hizashi lo notó.

-Toma ponte esto, te refriarás- No sabía por qué había hecho eso, impulso estúpido quizás.

-Gracias, prometo devolvértelo, muchas gracias-el pálido rostro de la chica pasó del rosado al rojo en tan solo segundos, se puso la prenda que le ofreció el muchacho, olía bien, de hecho olía bastante bien, le gustaba.

-No importa, en realidad no tengo tanto frío, de hecho yo doblo aquí, así que nos vemos y cuando quieras me lo devuelves- lo siguiente que hizo fue por impulso, uno de los mechones castaños de Minami se había salido de su lugar gracias al fuerte viento que soplaba, la mano de Hizashi amable y cuidadosamente lo volvió a colocar en su lugar y luego de esto sin decir nada y sin entender su acto se marchó, dejando a una Minami estática que demoró más de dos minutos en reaccionar y mover sus pies.

Mientras iba caminando hacia su distrito tocaba con sus dedos el mechón que el chico Hyuga le había acomodado al mismo tiempo que se embriagaba con el olor de la prenda del ojiblanco, no entendía por qué pero una cálida sensación se comenzaba a formar en su estómago.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Nota de la autora: **si te gustó deja un review es como el red bull que me impulsa a seguir el fic c:, nos vemos en el siguiente cap! :B

* * *

><p>Gracias a <strong>Minami Uchiha<strong>, **Rita Uchiha Namikaze** y **Karito** por sus review, estoy re cansada chicas, por lo que solo puedo agradecerles hoy c: , espero entiendan :D


End file.
